Por Amor A Ti (Laserbladeshipping)
by JulioLeon15
Summary: El tiempo pasa, para todos, pero para Clemont los años le han traído una sorpresa, algo llamado amor, mientras que el toreno de Heores de Kalos a empezado, y él quiere llegar a la final pues el título en la nueva elite four de Kalos está en juego, todo de la compañía, amiga y amor Korrina. (Clemont x Korrina)
1. I Contexto

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 _Capítulo I: Contexto_

Ciudad Luminalia es la ciudad principal de Kalos, hermosa por naturaleza, y sobre todo, hogar de nuestro protagonista en esta ocasión. El líder de gimnasio local ahora tenía 18 años, había trascurrido dos años desde que había viajado con Ash y Serena, él y su hermana han hecho un par de cambios en su vida.

Para empezar Clemont Meyer Bolt ha crecido, y por ende su mameluco azul ya no le quedaba, provisoriamente, y por ordenes de su hermana, había optado por una chaqueta azul, una camisa morada y unos pantalones azules, detestaba el glamour pero ante el puchero de su hermana de que ella iría a su viaje pokemon y él debería buscarse esposa solo se vio obligado a aceptar, su hermana mantenía su ropa, pero con 10 años Bonnie Karline Bolt practicaba arduamente día tras día con DeeDeene en pro de aprender mucho sobre combates, Clemont solo observaba como ahora ella, reemplazando a Clembot atendía a un retador, sería un 1 vs 1. Clemont estaba sentado cruzando sus brazos y expectante a ver que sucedía, en esta ocasión Clembot haría de réferi; sería la oportunidad también de probar cómo estaba la nueva programación del robot-amigo del gimnasio, en fin, otro día, un viernes cualquiera

-¡Bien!- anunció el robot- ¡la batalla de la suplente del líder, Bonnie contra el retador Max Balance empieza ahora!-

Clemont miró como su hermana sonreía entusiasmada, casi nunca le permitía que ella atienda a los retadores, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar, además, él confiaba en DeeDeene.

Al frente de él una castaña sonreía acompañando al chico, según el rubio sabía ella era su hermana mayor, internamente rio al ver ese escenario algo similar. Pero sinceramente Clemont sacó de su bolsillo algo que siempre tenía con él, una foto la cual, al mirar, él reía mucho, y esta vez no fue la excepción, en ella Clemont, Bonnie, Ash y Serena estaban posando con nada más y nada menos que la heredera de la megaevolución Korrina, la rubia de líder de Shalour. Él recorría la foto y sin pensarlo se terminó perdiendo en sus pensamientos sobre que hacían sus amigos.

Ash estaba aprendiendo algo llamado movimientos Z con Pikachu, y por más loco que sonara estudiando, él se preparaba para retar Kanto

En la otra la pelimiel Serena, que estaba en Hooen, ella le escribía a Bonnie a veces por medio de cartas, y , por boca de la rubia menor, sabía que Serena planeaba ir a Kanto para hacer "Algo importante". Bonnie no le quiso decir que era, pero él no era tonto, prefería no inmiscuirse, por eso no intervino en el amor de Serena hacia Ash.

Cuando volvió a campo lo que vio le hiso sonreír, en él, DeeDeene luchaba contra un Sceptile, el chico aquel de lentes y Bonnie daban un combate espectacular.

-DeeDeene usa frote- ordenó la rubia

-Sceptile rayo solar a máxima potencia- contraatacó Max

Clemont al mirar la efusividad del niño recordó a Ash, el ratón de Kalos corrió muy veloz pero debido a que Frote era un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo lo dejó muy cerca de Sceptile que descargó su rayo solar sobre el pequeño ratón provocando una estela de humo, donde al disiparse

-DeeDeene ya no puede continuar- sentenció Clembot- el ganador es el retador Max-

-¡Que bien!- grito el de Hooen- ¡Gracias Sceptile!-

-rayos- Bonnie bufó pero corrió y levanto a DeeDeene- gracias amiguito, eres un campeón- y abrazó al pequeño DeeDeene

Ante eso ella se levantó

-en nombre- pero sintió una mano atrás- ¿eh?¿hermano?-

El rubio le sonrió

-un buen combate, pero las medallas las entrego yo-

La niña asintió feliz, Clemont se acercó al chico

-¿Max?- preguntó el chico asintió nervioso- en nombre del gimnasio tipo eléctrico de Ciudad Luminalia te otorgo la medalla voltaje por tu victoria-

El chico recibió muy feliz la medalla y grito sonriendo con su pokemon, Clemont solo sonrió y se retiró, la chica había bajado

-felicidades Max- felicito ella

-¡ya podré participar en la liga pokemon!- sonrió

-¿planeas entrar?- preguntó Bonnie acercándose al chico

-sí- sonrió él- será mi segunda liga-

-¿tú entraras pequeña?- preguntó la castaña

-pues….- ella miró a Clemont- sí pero tengo todavía que salir a mi viaje pokemon y reunir medallas-

-yo tengo las 8 ya- comento Max- con mi hermana May hemos viajado desde que terminó la liga en Kalos para reunirlas y dedicar el tiempo sobrante a entrenar-

-disculpa- algo nerviosa May llamó al rubio- ¿Por qué tú no acompañas a Bonnie en su viaje?-

Clemont seguía en la foto, pero cuando escuchó que le hablaban a él quiso contestar pero no pudo

-porque debe buscar esposa- dijo Bonnie- lo que me recuerda-

Clemont abrió los ojos como platos para mirar como la pequeña se arrodillaba tomando la mano de May

-¡eres perfecta cuida de mi hermano!-

-¡Bonnie!- Clemont muy rojo alzo su manga de la chaqueta y de ella cuando oprimió un botón salió el modificado brazo Aimpom, que, ahora no necesitaba de la mochila lo cual lo volvía más portátil

-¡Cuantas veces debo repetirlo!- reprendía Clemont

May y Max miraban con una gota anime como el brazo de Aimpom alejaba a la niña

-realmente mis responsabilidades del gimnasio no me dejan, no puedo ser irresponsable- comentó el rubio- ser líder de gimnasio es como ser el representante de la ciudad en cuanto a combates, debo ser muy fuerte, Luminalia una vez fue atacada, yo soy el líder del gimnasio, yo debo proteger la ciudad-

Los hermanos miraban como serio el rubio atraía a la más calmada Bonnie

-con discursos así- dijo ella- me sorprende que no tengas novia-

-entiendo- dijo May- mi papá es líder de gimnasio en Petalburgo, ¿verdad Max?-

-sí- contestó entusiasmado él- ¡es muy fuerte! Pero ya es tarde…adiós Bonnie y…-

-Clemont- dijo el rubio- adiós Max y May-

Luego de la despedida y una cena, Clemont estaba cerrando todo para irse, también se había mudado a una casa en la ciudad, en las afueras siendo precisos, Bonnie y su padre aun vivían juntos pero él ya había dejado el nido, su padre y hermana sabían que Clemont tarde o temprano debía empezar a hacer su vida.

Con el dinero que había ganado con sus inventos pudo costear la casa y un auto, no por nada había entablado una relación de amistad muy útil con Lilia, la nueva directora de Orange Devolpment Industries. Ella se había casado ya y había heredado la compañía, su esposo era un entrenador de Sinooh, se hacía llamar Kenny.

La casa era grande, dos pisos, adentro la sala de estar y la cocina ocupaban el primer piso junto con la habitación y el baño de huéspedes, arriba estaba su Alcoba junto con la biblioteca y la sala donde sus inventos eran testeados, al dejar su camioneta ford en la puerta dejó libres a su Luxray, Heliolisk, Chespin y Bunelby, los cuales miraron a su entrenador muy feliz.

Clemont no salía los Viernes, pero eso tenía su razon, su buena razon, él, incentivado por Ash le escribió a su polo puesto, la líder de Shalour, con la cual, había mantenido contacto de cartas, cada Viernes ella le mandaba una carta y cada Domingo él le respondía ¿Por qué?, el procesaba cada contenido de las cartas con mucho cuidado, ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente. Ella y él confiaban en el otro, y hasta se sabían los datos del otro, ahora él era más alto pues medía 1:78 cm y ella 1:75 cm, eso le saco una risa pues cuando se conocieron la entrenadora de Lucario podía ganarle en estatura por mucho, pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado

Con eso en mente revisó su buzó mientras a su lado Luxray y demás miraban expectantes, ellos como buenos pokemon conocían cada expresión de su entrenador, Clemont y Luxray en cierto modo se habían vuelto el equivalente de Ash y Pikachu, no es que el rubio tuviera preferencia por su pokemon pero era el cual había encabezado las mejores batallas de Clemont, siendo así el vínculo especial. Además que Clemont siempre intenta compensar su ingratitud con el pokemon cuando fue niño.

Cuando el rubio llegó al buzón temeroso se detuvo, todos los viernes era igual, tenía miedo, sus pokemon lo miraron sin extrañarse, ya se sabían la rutina, su entrenador habría crecido por ero era aun algo inseguro, bueno muy tímido, pero había un punto que Clemont y sus pokemon conocían, su timidez en público era menor, pero su miedo o nerviosismo ante el buzón siempre eran igual

Tras un hondo suspiro y la creciente expectación de sus pokemon, abrió el buzón, tomó todas las cartas, ingresó a sus casa mientras se sentaba y chespin atracaba su comida , Luxray se acostaba cerca de los pies de Clemont al calor de la chimenea, Clemont se quitó la muñequera que cargaba con el brazo de aimpom, lo dejó a un lado mientras Bunelby se colocaba en su cama para dormir.

Clemont empezó con la lectura de las procedencias de las cartas

-Cuenta- sonrió para abrirla

-se acreditaron 30.000 pokedolares por su patente- dictaba el papel

Sonrió, había desarrollado un brazo bioprótesis que ahora estaría disponible para la gente sin esa parte del cuerpo, Lilia no podría estar más feliz por contar con el ingenio de su amigo en la compañía.

-¡mira esto!- sonrió al ver la procedencia- ¡chicos es de Ash!-

Los pokemon sonrieron mientras Clemont empezaba a leerla

-" _amigo Clemont_

 _Te escribo desde Kanto, meseta añil, sé que hoy es un día importante, al menos para mí, hoy a mi vida Serena volvió, y…me enamoré, sí, desde el beso no había dejado de pensar en ella, y ahora que ha vuelto le pedí que fuera mi novia. Sí, Serena y yo al fin estamos juntos, sabes, le he hecho esperar tanto y aun así me ama, ¿loco verdad?. Pero le devolveré todo este tiempo de admiración y amor que me ha brindado._

 _Cambiando de tema, Serena manda saludos, además de que, mañana es la liga aquí en Kanto, ¡ganaré!._

 _Suerte amigo, saludos._

 _Att: Ashton Ketchum."_

Clemont sonrió, Serena al fin estaba feliz, y Ash también

-espera- se detuvo- ¿se llama Ashton?-

Clemont rio suavemente y guardo la carta, la siguiente fue de pagos avisando que había terminado de cancelar el valor de su casa y su auto.

Paso a otra, esta venía de Shalour muy feliz la abrió

-" _querido Clemont_

 _¿Bonnie sale de viaje?, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, y que seas más alto que yo no significa que puedas ganarme en una carrera, también estaba pensando, un día como hoy hace 2 años me mandaste tu primera carta, fue algo sorpresivo pero me encantó, no tuve amigos, o bueno no tenía amigos, y contar contigo me ha hecho sentir especial, más cuando tú me animas, te quiero Clemont, ¡ah sí! Revisa el paquete, feliz cumpleaños algo adelantado_

 _Con cariño Korrina Trech"_

Clemont se sonrojó

-yo también te quiero- susurró sonrojado y tomó el pequeño paquete para abrirlo, allí encontró dos cosas, un collar con la insignia el gimnasio de Korrina y al otro lado, un reloj nuevo, sonriendo los tomó. El reloj parecía de plata y se lo colocó, las manecillas dorabas que parecían el cabello rubio de la chica de Shalour, por alguna razon, el cariño de amigos para él se sentía en este caso distinto, y lo sintió desde el primer momento.

Se colocó el collar y cuando este tocó su pecho sintió una calidez muy profunda y sonrió, desde que era niño Clemont en su cumpleaños no recibía mucho, no le gustaba recibir cosas. Su padre siempre le daba un libro que el apreciaba y cuando Bonnie al fin estuvo en edad de darle regalos también sus tarjetas le gustaban, pero más allá de eso, solo Korrina era la única fuera del núcleo familiar que le daba algo

Desde se momento, no sabía porqué, Clemont sonrió al tomar el collar, se sentía querido pero de una manera distinta a la del cariño familiar, pero entonces ¿Qué era?.

Guardando con cuidado la carta y colocando el reloj en la mesita, terminó con su correspondencia, al llegar a la última carta se sorprendió, era de la liga pokemon

-" _estimado Señor Bolt_

 _Reciba un afectuoso saludo desde la central organizadora de la liga pokemon, la cual, se complace en anunciar que, por el aniversario de la derrota del team Flare, se organizarán las festividades respectivas, y como evento especial, en ciudad Luminalia será anfitriona del Torneo de héroes, donde, todos los que combatieron en nombre de Kalos podrán participar, incluidos lideres de gimnasio. Usted esta cordialmente llamado como Héroe de Kalos a participar. El ganador se le concederá el título de Héroe Definitivo de Kalos._

 _Reglas_

 _-Los equipos deben ser de 6 pokemon_

 _-no se permite la participación de aquellos que no tengan la medalla que de otorgó ese día_

 _-cada participante debe tener al menos 8 pokemon, 2 de respaldo_

 _-se permiten mega evoluciones, movimientos Z, pero no artefactos que otorguen una ventaja injusta a un pokemon_

 _La fecha de inicio es el mismo día de la celebración._

 _Comité central de La Liga Pokemon de Kalos."_

Clemont lo pensó un poco, no era alguien que persiguiera retos como Ash, además necesitaba 8 pokemon, tenía 3 a mano y 3 más en el gimnasio, pero si quería un equipo variado Debía capturar 5 más y no contar con los que estaban en el gimnasio, la fecha era en unos meses. Entonces su celular sonó y cuando él miro el número de quien llamaba se le aceleró el corazón

-hola- contestó muy nervioso- ¿Cómo va todo Kori?-

-Clemont- dijo ella- ¿te llego la invitación?-

-sí-

-¿planeas participar?-

Clemont solo se detuvo

-no…- dijo

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Mira yo-

-Clemont, sé que no te gusta perseguir desafíos, pero debes recordar que siempre es bueno ir por más, tú eres alguien fuerte, y podrás con el reto, y nos veremos en la final ¿Qué dices?- dijo entusiasmada la rubia

Clemont sonrió algo sonrojado no sabía porque pero se le aceleró el corazón

-con esa motivación no me lo perdería por nada, además; es la excusa perfecta para verte de nuevo-

3, 2, 1. Las palabras del rubio salieron en automático, no lo había pensando demasiado pero era algo que quería decir, al final solo rio muy feliz de haber sido sincero y estaba nervioso.

Ahora la heredera de la megaevolución estaba roja cual tomate, en la estancia de su casa en Shalour, mientras la tv hacía ruido de fondo, ella agradecía que su abuelo no estuviera porque el color de su mejillas era cual carmín, a su lado Lucario miraba entre celoso porque a su entrenadora alguien le fuese tierno y feliz por ella, de primera mano conocía el carácter explosivo de Korrina. Siempre feliz y expectante sin medir mucho consecuencias sobre el futuro.

-ah yo- ella se empezó a poner roja- también quisiera verte-

Ahora quien estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco era Clemont, rojo y muy nervioso empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, hasta que impulsado por el leve misil aguja de Chespin pudo articular las palabras

-gracias por estar allí para mí- soltó- cuídate Kori, saludos a tu abuelo y Lucario-

Ella no puedo decir nada pues la llamada se había cortado, acabando eso ella suavemente deposito su teléfono a un lado y se dejó caer en el sillón, todo un día de viernes para el pokemon Lucario hasta que Korrina se llevó su mano al pecho riendo y muy feliz se movía

Lucario naturalmente la miro preocupado pero ella soltó entre risas

-maldito Clemont- rio- siempre con sus palabras bonitas-

Acostumbrado a esta escena lucario volvió a su meditación

En la casa del rubio el asunto estaba igual, mientras Luxray, Bunelby y Chespin miraban como Clemont reía admirando el reloj, y es que en el brazalete traía una inscripción

-" _el fracaso es la madre del éxito"-_

Clemont sonrió y se puso en pie, lo que quedaba del viernes transcurrió normalmente, a la hora de dormir, Clemont estaba acostado mirando el techo.

-Korrina- susurró y cerró sus ojos a esperar el mañana

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	2. II ¡Sorpresa!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **POR AMOR A TI.**

Capítulo II: ¡Sorpresa!

Un nuevo día para Clemont, suavemente sentía como el brillo de la luz solar ingresaba por su ventana, con cuidado este posó las yemas de sus dedos en sus ojos intentando quitar los rastros de sueño, pero no podía. Después de hablar con ella se sintió lleno de energía, como si pudiese hacer mil inventos y llevar a cabo mil batallas pokemon, sinceramente se sentía feliz. Además era Sábado, podría pensar con claridad que equipo pokemon armar para el concurso que se había planificado pero si de algo estaba seguro es que iría hasta las últimas consecuencias para llegar su batalla con la rubia de Shalour. Parecía un Sábado común, no obstante el día sería distinto para nuestro inventor.

Cuando quiso levantarse sintió en sus pies el peso de Luxray, a su lado Chespin y unas migajas de galleta y al final Bunelby y Heliolisk sobre su torso. Antes de decir nada su celular sonó, seguido de que aun entusiasmado y todo, eran las 8 AM, todos los días levantarse temprano le molestaba, pero un Sábado podría ser considerado un atentado de seguridad nacional, una similitud o cadejo que se pegó de su amigo Ash y de Serena, ambos amaban dormir, pero Serena no era de aquellas personas que les cueste mucho levantarse, Bonnie como era niña lo era y Ash parecía un tronco junto a Pikachu, recordar eso le hizo sonreír, moviendo con cuidado a Heliolisk y a Bunelby tomó su celular, para su sorpresa era un mensaje de Bonnie.

Deslizo la pantalla táctil del teléfono y lo abrió para leer

-"Hermanote, te tengo una sorpresa que sin duda te encantará"-

Clemont bufó por lo bajo y colocó el teléfono a un lado, si era que su hermana le había conseguido una cita preferiría no acudir, en su futuro no se contemplaba con una chica que sea elegida por su hermana, en eso volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró el techo detenidamente, una chica con la que él comparta el futuro ¿Cómo debía ser? Siendo sincero él no lo sabia pero se puso a imaginar. Atenta, divertida, lo básico, un carácter apacible, o quizá una aventurera, alguien que le gusten los retos, a él no le gustaban pero con alguien así a su lado quizá, no tendría que ser alguien deportista, pero si practicaba algo que sea algo que le permita a él aprender, algo como

-Patinaje- susurró sonrojado mientras ahora su mente se deslumbraba poco a poco

Tendría que ser alguien segura de sí misma, alguien con carácter para que como decía su hermana lo ayude a mantener los pies en la tierra, con agallas, de seguro que si pues él también quería tenerlas para amar a alguien, amar…

De pronto se incorporó y salió de la cama tomando rumbo a su baño de la recamara donde se lanzó agua en la cara, la única mujer con la que se veía compartiendo un futuro se le deslumbró como nada más y nada menos que Korrina.

-" _Vamos Clemont ¿Qué te sucede?, Korrina es alguien genial es verdad pero ¿pareja? Es como decir que un Oshawott cierre los ojos al hacer un Acuajet, pero Korrina es alguien a quien confiara mi vida, ella es linda, es todo lo que yo…quisiera ser"-_ pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza para dejar de soñar cosas, pero interrumpiendo su debate mental sonó su celular nuevamente

Saliendo del baño lo tomó , siendo sincero esperaba a Bonnie con una "futura esposa", grande fue su sorpresa cuando era Lilia, su jefa en Orange Devolpment Industries.

-¿Buenos días? – dijo el rubio

-Clemont- espetó la castaña desde el otro lado- sé que es Sábado y tu día de descanso, pero es importante que vengas a Ciudad Fractal, la bioprótesis no responde a los comandos nerviosos como debería, necesitamos que este a tope junto a la mano de Aimpom para que los inversionistas de Hooen no abandonen la financiación-

-" _rayos"-_ bufó el científico- voy en camino, llego en 3 horas aproximadamente-

-te necesito aquí en 2 horas Clem- dijo ella- hasta eso utilizaremos a Chris para que nos eche una mano-

Clemont asintió y colgó, rápidamente devolvió a sus pokemon a sus pokeball, siendo así que Bunelby se reusaba a ir por que la Buneary de Lilia se portaba algo melosa con él, dicho esto Clemont lo convenció con comida, ahora vemos a nuestro rubio amigo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad de la Ford (si quieren una imagen base miren la portada del Fic) pero otra vez su teléfono, Clemont ya estaba empezando a acelerar cuando de mala gana contestó

-voy saliendo espérame un poco-

-Buenos días hermano mal educado- se burló Bonnie del otro lado - ¿vas a venir a casa?-

-¿eh?- Clemont se detuvo – ¡ay Bonnie lo siento!- dijo apenado- acabo de recibir una llamada del trabajo es importante que vaya a ciudad Fractal-

-Espera- dijo ella- debes venir por aquí ahora mismo, es importante-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto preocupado

-Bueno- Bonnie se detuvo como quien une ideas- no te diré si no vienes-

Clemont bufo algo molesto, detestaba a veces los secretos

-¿Qué tan importante es?-

-eso hermano- contesto risueña Bonnie- te lo responderás tu si vienes aquí-

Clemont de mala gana dio media vuelta y empezó el camino a su casa en Luminalia, las calles de los Sábados no eran tan alborotadas, al pasar por lado de la tienda de estilistas pokemon saludó a Jessica que se hacía cargo del sitio con su Furffru, más allá cruzó el parque y pasó la entrada al gimnasio, ir en auto sin dura era más rápido que manejar, al llegar se detuvo pero su teléfono de nuevo volvió a sonar .

-Clemont Bolt al habla- atendió cortes el rubio

-Clemont soy yo Chris- dijo del otro lado- parece que puedo arreglar la bioprótesis con Togedemaru, pero necesito los planos ¿los dejaste aquí?-

Clemont suspiró aliviado, Chris Miles era un joven científico de Alola con quien gracias a la presentación de Ash entabló amistad, seguido de que por su sugerencia Lilia lo incluyó en la planilla de personal.

-si mira ve a mi oficina- empezó las indicaciones el rubio

Mientras que dentro de la casa de su padre todo parecía normal, salvo porque Meyer no estaba y Bonnie estaba en la cocina con DeeDeeney recogiendo los platos junto a 2 personas importantes para ella.

-ese dormilón- dijo ella- debió de ya haber llegado-

-tranquila- habló la pelimiel- Clemont estará aquí pronto-

-¡Sí!- dijo entusiasmado un azabache- ¡y tendremos una batalla pokemon! ¿verdad pikachu?-

El ratón asintió

-por cierto Serena- Bonnie llamó- ¿Korrina sigue dormida aun?-

-la pobre llegó muy noche- contestó Serena mientras tomaba los platos y ayudaba a lavarlos con Bonnie- debemos dejarla descansar-

-Korrina recorrió mucho- comentó Ash- además ella fue a buscarnos, tenía un plan-

-Bueno señor campeón de Kanto- rio Serena- ¿desea un poco más de wafles?-

-sabes que si amor- dijo Ash sonrojando a Serena-

-creo que necesitamos más soda – soltó Bonnie

Bonnie rio, ciertamente esa relación era adorable, pero ella sintió como se abría la puerta de la casa y pudo escuchar

-sí, y de ahí reconecta los cables en el sentido correcto y con las agujas en sentido de las manecillas del reloj- decía Clemont aun al teléfono

-¡Hermano!- Bonnie se retiró su delantal y fue a recibir a Clemont- bienvenido a casa-

-Sí- Clemont alzo su mano para que Bonnie espere un minuto- esta bien, agradécele a Lilia, realmente agradezco que haya reconsiderado mi día libre- sonrió Clemont- hasta luego Chris-

-¿y?- Bonnie miro con estrellas en los ojos

-no se- dijo cortante Clemont

3,2,1…

-es broma- Clemont le abrazó- buenos días Bonnie-

-Buenos días Hermanote- ella le dio un abrazo fuerte

Clemont siguió a Bonnie mientras llegaba al comedor, y fue recibido por un gran

-¡Pika!- resonó cuando antes de entrar el roedor amarillo subió a su hombro y le saludo-

-¿¡Pikachu!?- Dijo asombrado el rubio- eso significa…-

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- resonó cuando al ingresar

Clemont se quedó muy sorprendido, Ash y Serena estaban allí, aunque algo acaramelados, pero bueno ellos eran novios, y eso hacían los novios ¿cierto?.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Feliz y los abrazó- ¡lo recordaron!-

-nunca olvidaría el cumpleaños de un gran amigo- comento Ash- ¿verdad Serena?-

-¡nunca!- dijo ella sonriéndole al rubio

-vaya- Clemont estaba muy feliz- gracias...de verdad yo…-

-espera- Serena le detuvo- si quieres agradecerle a alguien esa es-

Antes que ella terminara, unos brazos rodearon a Clemont; el tacto era suave; y sentía un calor conocido, una paz de verdad cuando escuchó esa voz tan suave y energética

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Clem!-

-Korrina- Clemont se dio una vuelta y la vio

Ella estaba casi igual, solo que ahora él era más alto, de echo, Clemont notó que Ash también había creció y era de su estatura, Serena estaba del porte de Korrina, y Bonnie le daba casi por el hombro

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo- de veras que te lo mereces, por toda tu amistad y apoyo-

-gracias- Clemont solo cerró los ojos y una lágrima le recorrió los ojos- de verdad Korrina, muchas gracias, no se cómo pagarte por todo lo que haces por mí, tu apoyo, tus regaños, yo te-

Bonnie miraba expectante mientras Ash estaba asombrado y Serena estaba a punto de gritar por aquel espectáculo tan "Romántico"

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó inocentemente Ash

-¿¡BODA¡?- Dijeron sonrojados Clemont y Korrina-

-sí- Ash contestó- Bonnie mencionó una boda en la mañana

-Dije soda- dijo con una gota estilo anime Bonnie- pero Korrina y Clemont no tienen que casarse, si se aman basta-

-B-Bonnie- tartamudeó Clemont separándose suavemente del abrazo-

-exacto- completó Serena- existe la unión libre-

Dicho esto Clemont se sonrojó fuertemente y Korrina estaba igual o peor, pero en cierto modo, fugazmente por la mente de ambos cruzó la idea, y, a ninguno le desagradó pensarlo, pero Bonnie y la risa de los demás los trajo de vuelta

-bien, vamos a celebrar ¡si!- dijo Bonnie-

-¡sí! Sal Lucario- La efusiva rubia mayor dejó salir a su amigo-

-ustedes también- Clemont dejó salir a Luxray, Chespin, Bunelby y Heliolisk.

-vamos al patio- sugirió Serena

-sí pero antes- Korrina le vendó los ojos a Clemont y le tomó la mano algo sonrojada- yo te guio-

Así todos dejaron la estancia para reunirse en el patio trasero de la vivienda, el mismo que era espacioso y tenía una mesa de 5 asientos, más varios platos para los pokemon.

-¿listo?- preguntó Korrina

-Ajá- asintió el rubio

Lentamente le retiró la venda para que observe la pequeña y humilde decoración, lo cual hizo sonreír mucho al inventor que aspiró fuertemente el aire dulzón de la comida

-Gracias amigos de veras-

-¡te lo mereces Clemont!- sonrió Ash- siempre estas dispuesto a ayudar a los demás a mejorar sin importar-

-y siempre cuidaste de mi aunque yo te haga pasar vergüenzas- acotó Bonnie

-Nunca dijiste no a cualquiera de los lugares que yo quería ir a pesar que no te gusta caminar mucho- comentó Serena

-y nunca dejas de intentar por más veces que fracase algo, como aquella vez que nos separamos de Lucario cuando fuimos al viaje de entrenamiento de mii abuelo y te quedaste despierto toda la noche conmigo solo para que sienta bien- agregó Korrina

-Por eso- todos al unísono- te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños-

Clemont muy feliz les abrazó

-Gracias…-

La mañana empezó a ir tranquilamente, Clemont por primera vez desde que empezó su viaje es el centro de atención, normalmente Ash era el centro focal, pero ahora todos le escuchaban a él contar un poco de su vida, no se lo esperaba y estaba agradecido, algo de atención era necesaria de vez en cuando, luego del almuerzo y pedir el deseo Ash efusivo preguntó

-¡Clemont!- dijo él- ¿vas a ingresar al torneo que estar organizando por los 2 años de salvar Kalos?-

-pues..- Clemont se acomodó los lentes y de reojo vio como Korrina a su lado le miraba expectante, ella vestía igual que cuando viajaban, sus gafas rojas, su polera gris y su falta blanca, personalmente se veía muy bonita, ante ese pensamiento lo siguiente salió en automático

-sí y de seguro me enfrentaré a Korrina en la final-

Hubo un silencio y una Korrina sonrojada, un Clemont apenado y una Bonnie carcajeándose

-Oh- Serena miró pícara a Korrina- Así que…-

-pues- Ash sonrió- ¿Qué tal una batalla de dobles? Tú y Korrina contra Serena y yo-

-Bonnie será la referí- dijo la rubia menor hablando en tercera persona

-" _combatir ¿a su lado?"-_ pensaron los rubios mayores ante la idea, pero una gran sonrisa les invadió el rostro

-¡sí!- dijo Korrina

-Claro que sí- añadió Clemont

-por mi no hay problema- completó Serena

-bien vamos-

Rápidamente los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y aprovechando el amplio patio tomaron posiciones

-Bien- Bonnie y DeeDeeney eran los réferis- la batalla entre los líderes de gimnasio Clemont y Korrina contra el campeón de Kanto y la princesa de Kalos empieza, cada uno usará un pokemon, cuando los dos pokemon de un lado ya no puedan continuar la batalla acabará, comiencen-

-Lucario- Korrina señaló la pokeball y el pokemon tomó su sitio en el campo de batalla

-Luxray- Clemont señaló y este fue

-¡pikachu!- Ash mandó a su fiel amigo

-Braixen- Serena

-¡Que empiece el combate!- dijo animada la rubia

-bueno campeón de Kanto te cedo el primer turno- alegó Korrina

-Pikachu usa rapidez-

-Braixen lanzallamas contra Lucario-

El pokemon amarillo empezó su carrera contra Lucario mientras el fuego se acercaba paulatinamente contra el pokemon de la rubia

-luxray colmillo trueno e intercepta a Pikachu- ordenó Clemont

-Lucario esquiva y aura esfera contra Braixen-

Luxray y pikachu colisionaron en la mitad del campo levantando un poco de polvo mientras lucario ágilmente evitó las llamas y contraatacó a Braixen.

-Cola de hierro contra la Aura esfera- ordenó Ash

Pikachu con un movimiento saltó por el lomo de Luxray e impactó con su cola el aura esfera

-Braixen llamarada-

El pokemon tipo fuego mando un fuerte ataque que atrapó a Luxray un poco, pero este pudo salir

-¿te encuentras bien amigo?- preguntó Clemont y recibió un rugido afirmativo como respuesta

-Clemont- llamó Korrina- ¿ahora?-

Clemont asintió

-Lucario- Korrina activó su piedra llave- es hora, más allá de la evolución, mega evoluciona ahora-

El vínculo de los dos se formó creando a Mega Lucario

-Bien..- Clemont lanzó la chamarra- ¿Listo Luxray?-

-Lux- afirmó el gran pokemon-

Serena y Ash cruzaron miradas pues no entendían que iba a hacer Clemont

-¡Ash recuerdas el vínculo con Greeninja!- Dijo Clemont- logré ese nivel con Luxray-

Dicho esto un leve trueno cayo sobre el pokemon y sus ojos tanto como los de Clemont adquirieron un brillo amarillo

-Sincronización, Más allá de la evolución-

El pelaje de luxray se erizó y sus colmillos se volvían más pronunciados formando

-¡Genial!- dijo Ash pero también se alzó la manga- es hora de acabar con esto, Pikachu movimiento Z!-

-pika- mientras seguían los pasos

-concuerdo Lucario Aura esfera- ordenó Korrina

-Luxray impactrueno- Clemont movió su mano al igual que Luxray su pata

-Braixen lanzallamas- ordenó Serena

Los 4 ataques colisionaron impactando a los pokemon y levantando una cortina de humo proveniente de tan magnitud que el mismo DeeDeeney salió disparado de la cabeza de Bonnie

Mientras el humo se disipaba Korrina miraba a Clemont, el cual sonreía pero se notaba el cansancio, la sincronización requería de esfuerzo mental y físico.

Ash tomó la mano de Serena esperando ver que sucedió, y cuando la cortina de humo se levantó todos vieron asombrados, Braixen estaba KO, seguido de que Pikachu estaba recubierto de varios rayos provenientes del ataque de Luxray el mismo que se mantenía en pie pero tenía entrecerrado el ojo derecho y a Lucario que jadeaba del cansancio, sin previo aviso Pikachu cayó KO y seguido de que Luxray se dejase ir a suelo, mientras que Lucario se mantuvo en pie otorgándoles la victoria a los rubios

-¡lo hicimos Clemont!- gritó Feliz Korrina -¿Clemont?-

El rubio alzó su pulgar y se sentó en el suelo muy agotado

-¡vencimos al campeón de Kanto!- grito mientras Korrina reía.

-Pikachu gracias amigo- Ash levantaba a su pokemon

-Braixen regresa gracias- Serena tomaba de vuelta a su amiga

-¡Vaya!- gritó Bonnie- ¡Cuánto poder!-

Korrina sonrió

-gracias Lucario, ahora regresa-

Clemont se volvió a poner en pie y devolvió a Luxray a su pokeball

-gracias colega- sonrió- mereces descansar amigo-

Sin previo aviso Korrina y Clemont se dieron un abrazo festejando

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!- gritaron ambos

-¿eh?- Ash y Serena los miraron sorprendidos - ¿ya habían luchado juntos antes?-

-si- contesto Korrina- contra mi abuelo y el padre de Clemont en dobles-

-¡Bonnie recuerda eso!- dijo la rubia- y allí Luxray y Clemont se sincronizaron por primera vez-

-vaya- dijo Ash- parece que ustedes hubiesen peleado juntos por años-

-pues- Clemont se sonrojó al igual que Korrina- yo conozco a Korrina como ella me conoce a mi-

-eso me recuerda- Korrina sacó algo – ten…es de parte de Lucario y yo-

Clemont recibió una pokeball y se sorprendió

-Korrina- empezó a llorar- yo no se como agradecértelo-

-Clemont- ella le sonrió- me diste amistad, cariño y apoyo, estoy feliz de haberte conocido-

Ambos se sonrieron y se miraron, Clemont recordó lo que había pensado esta mañana, en lo cual se sonrojó un poco, Korrina en cambio le gustaba ver a su amigo feliz, si él lo era ella también, pero súbitamente pensó en que la mujer que se case con Clemont tendría suerte, y con eso se sintió entre fúrica y triste de pensar que alguien estuviese con él, ese sentimiento que ella no podía explicar.

-Clemont deja ver que pokemon es- suplicó Bonnie

-sí- dijo Ash tomando a Serena de la mano-

-ah- Clemont volvió a la tierra- si, Pokeball ve!-

Dicho esto se proyectó una figura pequeña, la cual al emerger sorprendió a Clemont

-Un Riolu – dijeron todos menos Korrina

-sí- contestó la rubia de Shalour- este amiguito perdió a sus padres porque cuando nació, tuvo un déficit dela vista, llegó a l gimnasio un día pero no puede quedarse allí, por el espacio y demás, entonces pensé en Clemont, es alguien muy protector, cariñoso y amigable- dijo ella sonrojándose y al rubio en el proceso- sé que Riolu estará bien aquí-

Clemont se acercó al pokemon y noto que este entrecerraba los ojos fuertemente

-Hola amiguito- dijo el rubio- soy Clemont-

El pokemon empezó a retroceder y a olfatear, pero entonces tropezó con una rama, aunque no cayó porque Clemont le tomó rápido antes de caer y lo cargó

-Calma- dijo Clemont- no voy a lastimarte, seré tu amigo-

El pokemon sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo, antes de que el rubio le dejara en pie y los demás pokemon se acercaran a saludar, salvo los que estaban en sus pokeball, el rubio sacó su teléfono

-dijiste que tiene un déficit de la vista ¿verdad Kori?-

-sí- dijo ella- ¿por?-

-espera- dijo él sonriendo llegará en breve-

Dicho esto todos fueron al centro pokemon a que sus amigos fuesen atendidos, y caída la noche Clemont estaba en la sala con lo que esperaba

-miren- dijo él- el futuro es hoy gracias a la ciencia, mecanismo Clemontico ya, les presento a los googles de Batalla pokemon-

Frente a ellos y un dormido Riolu sacó del paquete unos googles de correa negra, que mantenían un firme agarre

-estos visores ayudarán a Riolu como si fuesen lentes, además de evitar que le entre algo que le incomode más en la vista-

-la ciencia es asombrosa- dijo Ash

-no – dijo Korrina- Clemont es asombroso-

-bien- dijo el rubio- probémoslo-

Suavemente despertó a Riolu y le colocó los lentes que el pokemon sintió raros, pero también pudo ver claro la silueta de su nuevo entrenador, dejando así su ceguera

-listo amigo-

El pokemon le dio un gran abrazo que fue recíproco

-Bienvenido a la familia Riolu-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	3. III Contra Viento y Marea

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Especial San Valentín

 **POR AMOR A TI**

Capítulo III: Contra Viento Y Marea.

Una noche en la casa de Clemont, pero esta vez no viene solo, con el Korrina a llegado al domicilio, la casa de su padre no había donde recibir a tantos, entonces Clemont la invitó a quedarse con él, esa noche estaba lloviendo a cántaros, entonces cuando aparcó el vehículo antes de bajar este le detuvo

-Korrina espera por favor-

Ella asintió algo roja pues la mano del rubio tomó la suya, entonces él se bajó del auto y fue a la puerta de Korrina; la abrió y antes de que bajara le entregó su chaqueta y la cargo para evitar que se moje, ella se sintió muy bien al estar tan cerca de los latidos del corazón de Clemont, suavemente él deslizó la puerta de madera, y entró, Korrina fue depositada casi seca sobre el sillón, mientras admiraba la vivienda, al fondo pudo ver un piano de cola negra

-¿tocas?- preguntó ella mientras Clemont se quitaba la camisa y se ponía otra seca

-sí- contestó este- desde niño me gustaba aprender cosas; entonces me auto eduqué en piano-

Entonces él se sentó al lado de Korrina, ella no sabía por qué, pero al filo de la hoguera y se acomodó en el hombro de él

-Clemont- dijo ella- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-

Ella en el fondo de su alma sabía que un sí, le dolería, entonces miró al rubio que se acomodó con ella

-no- contestó este- pero hay alguien por quien haría muchas cosas-

Korrina sintió un golpeteo en el pecho, su corazón palpitaba mucho

-¿Por Bonnie?- preguntó temerosa

-sí y no- dijo él- Yo adoro a mi hermana, pero por alguien fuera de mi familia movería cielo mar y tierra-

Clemont solo quería soltar lo que sentía, lo que en su corazón rondaba, no sabía que era, pero debería ser sincero

-ella es afortunada- contestó algo triste Korrina- no hay hombres como tú-

A Clemont se le subieron los colores al rostro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó

Korrina suspiró y lo miró

-Clemont- ella dijo- en ti hay mucha timidez, miedos, inseguridades –

El rubio agachó la mirada

-es verdad- dijo triste

-pero- Korrina le tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarla- nunca te rindes, inventas cosas fantásticas, y no por dinero, sino por los pokemon, como líder eres alguien fuerte, pero como hombre…eres verdadero, no intentas ser galán, o coqueto, no intentas ser alguien extraordinario o eres pedante, eres alguien sencillo, con un ego casi nulo y sobre todo…eres Clemont Meyer Bolt, un hombre sencillo que siempre sabe que el fracaso es la madre del éxito-

Clemont y Korrina se miraron, en ambos un destello especial se cruzaba, Clemont lo entendió, al fin, no había nadie en este ancho y loco mundo con quien quisiera compartir su vida más allá de Korrina

-la mujer que se vuelva tu pareja- completó Korrina- será la más afortunada de Kalos-

Ella miró los azules orbes de Clemont, en ellos había algo, algo que ella siempre quiso ver, en esos ojos no estaban solo puertas a una cavidad humana, eran puertas al alma noble y sencilla.

-lo lamento- ella se levantó apenada- iré a dormir-

Ella quiso irse pero sintió un abrazo fuerte por detrás y las manos cálidas del rubio en su cintura

-no hay nadie – dijo Clemont- en este ancho mundo…- se sonrojó mucho- a quien le dijera esto-

Él la llevó al piano y la sentó a su lado

-sé que somos distintos- dijo mirándola- tú eres como esa tormenta, fuerte, impredecible…-

-y tú como el sol- dijo ella- persistente, claro, casi siempre estás alli-

-primera ley de magnetismo- dijo el- los opuestos se atraen…-

Entonces él llevo sus manos a las teclas le cantó

("AGAINST ALL ODDS"- Phil Collins)

-Solo mírame ahora- le dijo Korrina- desde que te vi irte de Shalour..-

-Desde que deje Shalour – dijo él-

-Solo hay un espacio vacío- ambos tomaron sus manos-

-Clemont yo- dijo ella

-en mi vida- dijo él- he perdido muchas cosas y aprendido otras tantas, pero en amor…quiero aprender de ti-

-dímelo una vez más- susurró ella cerca de su rostro- dímelo claro, y yo lo diré, lo gritaré si así lo quieres-

-Te..- dijo él con sus labios cerca a los de ella- amo..- le susurró

-yo- dijo ella apegando su frente a la de él- te amo igual-

Por primera vez, ambos se juntaron en un beso, suave, lento y sincero, Clemont ya sabía con quien quería compartir su vida, ahora estaba más que claro, más que sincero era necesario y menester

Korrina se sentía amada, a una manera sencilla y fuerte, protegida y sobre todo, sentía que su vida tomaba una dirección nueva

Ambos se separaron.

-entonces- dijo él-..¿tu…quieres ser- se sonrojó fuertemente- am…-

-hablas mucho…novio mío- le susurró y lo calló con un beso.

Esa noche parecía que la tormenta perfecta había acunado la unión de dos corazones, las estrellas conjugaban el baile perfecto mientras la noche transcurría, mientras las mieles del amor se degustaban , mientras todos menos los enamorados dormían.

La mañana siguiente fue algo nuevo para Korrina, ella, amaneció acunada en un fuerte abrazo, se sentía segura, protegida, amada; ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Clemont

-no quiero que termine nunca- dijo en un sollozo

-y no terminará- Clemont la abrazó mas fuerte- te amo; contra viendo y marea, contra fuego y nieve, contra luz y oscuridad, te he amado cada día en mi vida, en mi corta vida; desde hace ya 2 años, y te amaré hasta que tenga canas en la cien-

-yo- ella se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con él- tengo un gimnasio en Shalour y lo sabes-

El le dio un beso cargado de pasión

-y yo- dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano- tengo ganas de estar contigo cada día de mi vida, me mudaré a Shalour-

Korrina empezó a llorar y lo abrazó acostados mientras era acunada en su pecho

-no puedo pedirte que abandones todo lo que es tuyo-

-me marcharé contigo- dijo él- para vivir la vida y morir la muerte-

Ella solo se apegó más a su cuerpo

-Lucario y el abuelo son algo celosos- dijo riendo entre besos

-viviré con eso- dijo él- pero no viviría sin ti-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	4. IV ¡Cariño! Nos Vamos A Shalour

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **POR AMOR A TI**

Capítulo IV: ¡Cariño! Nos vamos a Shalour

Para el par de rubios la mañana de Domingo se sentía muy cálida, aun era muy temprano, pero ese abrazo les gustaba, era algo nuevo y sobre todo, algo que ambos necesitaban y deseaban, después de la pequeña charla y sección de besos el reloj ya marcaba las 9 AM; suficiente para que Korrina quien de despertaba siempre temprano para entrenar, salir a correr o patinar ya estuviese en pie.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió en su abdomen un apretón muy suave que le hizo sentir diferente, protegida en gran medida; sin querer liberarse y rompiendo así sus esquemas de comportamiento normal se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el chico que estaba dormido.

Ella le recorrió con la mirada, y solo sonrió, sinceramente esta feliz de estar aquí y ahora, acortando la distancia ella le rodeo el cuello y se apegó a su pecho; mientras escuchaba los latidos de su novio

Al pensarlo ella se sonrojó, nunca pensó que Clemont sería suyo, SU novio, para amarlo y respetarlo, ¿o eso hacían los esposos? Con eso el carmín de sus mejillas aumentó al imaginarse vestida de blanco; lentamente solo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió dispuesta a disfrutar el ahora.

Mientras se acurrucaba Korrina se dio el lujo, y sinceramente el placer de recordar lo acontecido luego de que Clemont le pusiera los googles que hacían la función de lentes a Riolu.

 **/Flash Back/.**

Todo estaba ya tranquilo en la residencia Bolt, como el padre de Clemont y Bonnie no vendría a casa esa noche parecía que había suficiente lugar para todos pero eso no era así, posterior a que Clemont se mudara su padre había adaptado ese cuarto para ser bodega de infinidad de aparatos. Como Serena y Ash llegaron juntos antes pudieron descansar en el cuarto de huéspedes, y al momento de que Korrina llegó Serena y Ash ya estaban despiertos ella pudo dormir en ese sitio un poco hasta la llegada de Clemont, el cuarto de Bonnie era demasiado pequeño para albergar a alguien más.

Todo estaba listo, y con un Riolu que estaba muy feliz corriendo por la casa seguido de Luxray, Bunelby, Chespin y Heliolisk, el rubio sonrió al ver que su equipo pokemon estaba llevándose bien, encima de que ahora los "lentes" para Riolu le habían ayudado a que juegue mejor con los pokemon. Korrina y Serena se encontraban en la sala mientras Clemont guardaba todo lo que necesitaba en su Ford F150. Bonnie acababa de guardar todo en la cocina mientras Ash llegaba con ella

-chicos- dijo ella- tengo un par de noticias-

Los presentes a excepción de Clemont escuchaban todo mientras el rubio guardaba los presentes, un poco de libros que había olvidado y unos cuantos discos que tenia allí, cuando Bonnie acabó de ponerlos al tanto llegó DeeDeeney ya casi dormido a su cabeza

-es muy tarde- bostezó Ash- ¿Cómo lo resolveremos?-

-¿Resolver que?- llegó Clemont tomando asiento frente a Ash y Bonnie y al lado de Korrina

-No hay cuartos hermano- respondió Bonnie- papá tiene con llave el suyo y el que te pertenecía no esta en condiciones de se usado-

Clemont asintió y todos los demás se pudieron a pensar en una solución, era ya muy noche, y el festival futuro había atraído a demasiada gente, el centro pokemon estaba ya lleno, a la rubia menor se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió con cierta malicia mientras miraba a Serena; cuando el contacto visual se produjo, Bonnie le guiñó el ojo a lo que Serena se desconcentró al no entender.

-Bueno- Dijo Bonnie fingiendo inocencia- Serena y Ash compartirían la habitación de huéspedes-

La peli miel abrió sus ojos como platos, entendió la idea de Bonnie

-y- acotó victoriosa la menor- como la casa de Clemont tiene 1 cuarto más Korrina junto a Lucario podrían quedarse allí…-

Los presentes como Serena y Ash aceptaron la idea con gusto, por su parte Clemont y Korrina estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios, el primero estaba rojo cual tomate y la rubia miraba a todo lado evitando el contacto con los demás

-¡Decido!- Serena apoyó la idea- iremos a preparar las cosas, Clemont, Korrina una buena noche, Ash vamos-

Serena capto la idea, privacidad y romanticismo van casi siempre de la mano, después de despedirse Ash inmediatamente fue extraído de allí por un tirón de mano de la pelo miel, Korrina y Clemont se quedaron anonadados pues no pudieron presentar queja, aunque ninguno tenía queja realmente, Clemont pensó vagamente en proponer la idea, pero su miedo le detuvo.

-¡Buenas noches! Ven Pikachu- Ash se fue

-eh- Korrina volvió en sí- no quiero molestar, quizá haya algún hotel-

-¡No!- Clemont se puso en pie- digo, no molestas, mi casa es tu casa-

Ambos se miraron y Bonnie miraba el chispazo, rogaba porque ese impulso de privacidad sumada a un toque de misterio ayudara a que su hermano pudiera entender sus sentimientos, o al menos que Clemont no se desmayara de los nervios.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella temerosa

La menor notaba que la impulsividad de la líder de Shalour baja considerablemente cuando este par estaban juntos, era como si la efusividad de Korrina y el pacifismo de Clemont convergiesen en la clave perfecta.

-Seguro- sonrió Clemont- siempre y reitero siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa-

Korrina asintió

-iré a por mis cosas-

Ella y Lucario fueron por su maleta y mochila, mientras Bonnie miraba por la ventana el sonido de las gotas que empezaban a caer

-Hoy va a llover- comentó Clemont mientras jugaba nervioso con las llaves del auto

-eso es- dijo Bonnie sentándose su lado- porque dentro de ti hay una tormenta llamada amor-

Clemont se tornó extremadamente rojo, mientras debatía la verdad

-Posiblemente- dijo como sentencia a su hermana- mañana te traiga noticias interesantes-

-¿nos vamos ya?- resonó Korrina mientras devolvía a Lucario a su pokeball y Clemont hacía lo propio con su equipo pokemon

-Déjame ayudarte-

Clemont quiso alzar la maleta pero en el primer intento no pudo, siendo así que sonrió para pulsar la mano de Aimpom y cargarla con el artilugio, Bonnie solo miró como ambos salían y que caballerosamente su hermano le abría la puerta a la chica y guardaba la bolsa en la segunda fila de asientos (Una Ford Doble Cabina :v) par evitar que se moje y se montaba en el auto para marcharse

-suerte hermanito- susurró ella- me da gusto ver en el hombre que te has convertido-

Ella cerró la puerta con llave e internamente esperaba obtener noticias favorables al día siguiente, en el fondo quería ver a su hermano de la mano de la chica de Shalour, que aunque Clemont no lo notara, ella lo cuidaba mejor que lo que su hermana hubiese jamás soñado.

 **/Fin Flash Back/**

En eso sintió un leve quejido y cuando alzó su mirada se sonrojó al ver los párpados de Clemont, con eso aferró su agarre, muy fuerte pues esta mañana también se dio el lujo de recordar el cómo terminaron durmiendo juntos, lo cual, indirectamente, fue culpa de su impulso de estar cerca de él

 **/Flash Back/.**

El tiempo de la confesión había terminado dando como resultado a una pareja feliz que estuvieron juntos hasta la media noche, solo disfrutaban del otro y sus caricias y contactos superfluos tímidos e impávidos de amor primero, pero la tormenta seguía arreciando afuera, mientras que Korrina se mantenía guardado su mejor secreto, pero ya no le era posible pues en un cierre de ojos, debido al cansancio se durmió, cuando los volvió a abrir sintió el contacto con las suaves sábanas, mientras su cinturón de pokeball era depositado al lado, entonces un trueno cayó muy cerca produciendo un sonido que la hizo aferrarse del cuello del rubio

-¿Eh?- dijo este aun sonrojado, no se acostumbraba a los contactos cariñosos prolongados

-ah yo- Korrina se sentó en la cama- pues no-

Nuevamente el sonido metálico del trueno hizo que Korrina saltase siendo atrapada por Clemont

-¿sucede algo?- dijo este sentándose a su lado

-¿guardas un secreto?- preguntó tímida

-siempre- contestó este sonriente-

-tengo miedo a los rayos- dijo ella

Clemont abrió sus ojos y mentalmente se recriminaba, desde que Korrina y el hablaron con confianza ella le confesó que los padres de ella fallecieron en un accidente aéreo en una tormenta eléctrica hace 17 años, y ella se quedó con su abuelo Gurkin Cornelio Trech, en contra parte él confeso que es inventor porque su madre falleció cuando Bonnie nació debido a que había una gran tormenta eléctrica en la ciudad y por eso los generadores fallaron evitando que su madre se estabilizara, con edad de 8 años eso dejo una marca en Clemont, la de hacer hasta lo imposible para que otros tengan la oportunidad que a su madre se le negó.

-tranquila- sonrió Clemont- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

Korrina asintió embelesada en sus ojos, el jade de ella chocó con el azul de él, ella se recostó liberándose de sus patines, y con su ropa ya cambiada, usaba una pijama rosa que le cubría todo el cuerpo para el frío, Clemont se había quitado su chaqueta y traía su gorro de dormir, usaba una camisa y pero aun traía sus jean.

Ella ya estaba acostada pero no podía dormir, Clemont se encontraba sentado mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-¿aun tienes miedo?- preguntó él

Por un momento ella se detuvo, desde que se encontraba allí el pavor se detuvo, a pesar que los truenos sonaban fuertes afuera, mientras los dedos del rubio iban suavemente en su cabello ella sentía un magnetismo frenético, que le infundía paz, como ninguna otra

-yo- dijo Korrina acostándose esta vez en el muslo de él- me siento…feliz-

Clemont se sonrojo un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-yo me siento como si las puertas del cielo me hubieran dejado entrar-

Ella se incorporó y se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras empezaba a sollozar

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de pasar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado-

Sinceramente Clemont le secó las lágrimas

-no sabes tú las ganas que tengo de que pases todos los días de mi vida a tu lado-

Unieron sus frentes y se abrazaron, aunque la tormenta ya era demasiado fuerte ambos no notaron el momento en que se habían retirado al cuarto del rubio, debido a que la cama era más grande y podrían dormir juntos, al principio ambos estaban nerviosos, pero al juntar sus manos y mirarse, solo se acostaron, atrayéndose el uno al otro y esperando pasar así toda la vida

 **/Fin Flash Back/.**

Entonces Korrina sintió un escalofrío en su novio, al mirarlo nuevamente al rostro notó que este estaba moviéndose un poco errático, y sus párpados temblaban un poco, sin duda, al menos ella intuía, era una pesadilla

-no te vayas por favor- susurró dormido él

Korrina liberó su agarre que mantenía por el cuello y lo dirigió hasta las mejillas del rubio que acarició suavemente y se apego a su oído

-toda mi vida te esperé, no dejaré que te vayas tan fácil, y no planeo irme-

Clemont abrió los ojos para encontrarse ahora él acunado en el pecho de Korrina, donde los latidos de su corazón le calmaban, para tener 18 años se abrazó fuertemente a su novia

-no te vayas- dijo él- mi madre se fue, tú no lo hagas te lo suplico-

Korrina entonces entendió, las tormentas también ponían débil a Clemont, por eso él tampoco de separó de ella esa noche, y recordó que él no tiene madre desde los 8 años, a diferencia suya que a su primer año los perdió y no los recuerda, Clemont si vivió 8 años con su madre.

-¿le temes a la soledad?- preguntó ella

-No- contestó él- la soledad es algo normal, es algo natural en cierto modo, estar solo no tiene nada fuera de lo común y es calculable el cuan solo quieres estar, le tengo miedo a cuando la gente se aleja..-

Korrina se movió entre las sábanas y se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos vio a un niño con varios sentimientos guardados por tener que estar a cargo de muchas cosas en su vida.

-¿miedo a perder a alguien?- dijo ella

-miedo a que la gente me olvide, mi mamá ya no está en el mundo de los vivos Korrina, pero ella sigue viva en mis memorias infantiles, en mis tesoros de niñez abarrotada en los polvorientos rincones de la memoria, ella vive en mi…pero cuando alguien se aleja, el tiempo pasa, y no se detiene, y con él vienen amigos, nuevos retos, cambios y más cambios…muchos cambios, entre esos, cuando deje Shalour tenía miedo de que tú no te acordases de mí, de que la gente me olvide, Ash deja huella en todos, pero yo…-

-y tú- corrigió la rubia- dejas huella en el mundo al igual que todos, no permitas que nadie diga lo contrario-

El asintió, ella victoriosa le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cama mientras se estiraba

-¡Bien!- Korrina tiró las sábanas- A moverse ¡que es Domingo!-

Clemont bufo y fingió un puchero

-¿vas a ir a correr?-

-¡Mejor aun¡- dijo ella mientras iba a su mochila y sacaba 2 pares de patines- ¡iremos a patinar!...y a contarle a Lucario-

Clemont rio muy feliz, se puso en pie.

Luego de que se alistasen y desayunaran, vemos a Clemont con Korrina y Lucario en Luminalia, luego de varias caías y un hueso veloz de Lucario el fiel amigo de Korrina había aceptado al rubio, Korrina resonaba aura de alegría como nunca antes, y con eso le bastaba al Pokemon, además con Gurkin maestro de la megaevolución bastaría para poner a prueba al rubio.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, y ahora ambos se dirigían a casa del padre de Clemont, ambos en el auto iban riendo mientras atrás estaban sus cosas, y dentro de sus pokeball los pokemon. Todo iba normal pero la radio atrajo su atención

-en otras noticias, de parte de toda ciudad Luminalia queremos desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado al líder Clemont, pasando a otras noticias, Orange Devolpment industries y Rock Industries se reúnen por tercer día consecutivo para finiquitar el procesamiento de la bioprótesis que suplantará cualquier extremidad perdida, y sumándole a esto, se ha decido que la liga pokemon estará detenida debido a que el torneo de Héroes de Kalos demorará 2 meses en empezar-

-¿Trabajas en Orange Verdad?- Korrina vio como asentía el rubio en el volante- ellos están reunidos en Fractal…-

-Mañana la reunión es en otro sitio, con Hooen y Steven Stone ya esta finiquitado el trato para investigación, pero con Sinnoh y Frufrú Medicine aun no hay nada para combatir el síndrome del miembro fantasma o dolor fantasma-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella interesada, cada vez que Clemont hablaba de eso le gustaba verlo

-una condición que hace suponer a quien pierde una extremidad que esta sigue allí, le duele, mucho, por eso la bioprótesis aun no sale a la venta, el dolor fantasma aun no es tratable, hay técnica pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta-

-Eres muy inteligente-

Él se sonrojó mientras aparcaba frente a su casa y bajaban para entrar tomando sus pokeball, pero el teléfono interrumpió

-Clemont Bolt al apartado-

-Clemont es Lilia- sonó del otro lado- mañana nos reunimos con la gente de Sinnoh, te necesitamos aquí-

-¿Dónde será?- preguntó él

-Ciudad Shalour-

Korrina miraba como Clemont algo nervioso terminaba la conversación

-¿sucede algo?-

-Cariño- dijo él muy feliz y nervioso tomándole de las manos -¿Qué crees? Nos vamos a Shalour…-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	5. V Hermanita

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 _Capítulo V: Hermanita_.

-¿¡SHALOUR?!- dijo ella

-¡sí!- contestó él

Korrina se quedo pensativa un poco, viajar a Shalour involucraba tener que ir a su gimnasio, y a la par de contarle a su abuelo su naciente relación con el líder de Luminalia, técnicamente era acelerar un evento que ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero también sabía que su abuelo actuaría muy fuerte y celoso, además que le costaría asimilar la idea, pero al final de cuentas, cuando en ese momento se encontraron sus miradas ella dejó de preocuparse, le costó mucho entender sus sentimientos, y la felicidad de ahora no se la quitaría nadie.

-pues…- ella agacho la mirada

Clemont se asustó un poco, y lo asimiló, si iban a Shalour tendrían que ir a donde Gurkin, el abuelo de Korrina y en su defecto o bien actuar como solo amigos o contarle la historia, al razonarlo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Si tú no quieres- empezó él

Ella alzó si mirada muy sonriente y emocionada

-¡Claro que quiero!- dijo efusiva como siempre- ¿por qué no debería?-

Ella le tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya

-sólo- añadió ella- que aun no sé como decirlo-

Clemont algo sonrojado asintió, dándole un beso en la frente

-Yo me ocupo-

Antes de que nadie más agregase algo desde la residencia el brillo del flash y un grito de dos chicas muy alto atrajo la atención de los rubios

-¡Lo hizo!- dijo Bonnie desde la ventana del segundo piso- ¡mi hermano al fin lo hizo!-

Clemont se apeno mientras Korrina muy feliz echaba a reír, técnicamente su cuñada estaba que no cabía de la alegría mientras Ash revisaba la cámara de fotos que tenía y Serena solo miraba la escena muy feliz por sus amigos, con ojitos de estrellas ante esa acción romántica

-eh- Ash dijo mientras Korrina y Clemont se acercaban a la puerta principal- Bonnie esa foto que dijiste que tome-

Bonnie empezó a caminar mientras era seguida por ello para bajar a abrir la puerta a su hermano y cuñada.

¿qué sucede con la foto?- dijo la pequeña mientras bajan las escaleras

-Bueno..- Ash mostró la cámara- tenía puesta la tapa- dijo una gotita anime en la nuca

Serena y Bonnie se cayeron de espaldas mientras Ash se rascaba la mejilla y reía muy nervioso, Bonnie alzó sus hombros y rio a la par de los demás mientras que Ash y Serena emprendían rumbo a la cocina por señales de la pequeña y ella iba a abrir la puerta.

Clemont solo apretó un poco la mano de Korrina, esperaba, como adulto joven naturalmente rogaba porque su hermana no arme un escándalo, pero como hombre de ciencia sabía que las posibilidades estaban en su contra, cuando escuchó del sonido de la puerta y el seguro siendo retirado

Aspiró un poco del pacífico aire de Kalos, porque sabía que la paz que sentía no la volvería a tener, pero su sorpresa fue cuando al abrir la puerta vio una calmada Bonnie, al menos eso parecía, pero lo que siguió desconcertó a la pareja

-Hermano- Bonnie lo miró mostrando una sonrisa mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse- ¡Hermano!-

Korrina rápidamente soltó a Clemont al ver como Bonnie venía en busca de un abrazo desesperado, ella no entendía que sucedía, pero cuando Clemont alzó su mirada y le hizo un gesto para que ella ingrese cosa que Korrina no dudo en hacerlo, cuando estaba atravesando la puerta se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrisa de su novio el cual aun se sonrojaba, ella se había acostumbrado a los gestos cariñoso, pero Clemont aun le costaba no ponerse como semáforo. En una gesticulación ella le dijo un te quiero que fue respondido por el mismo gesto de él aunque con un sonrojo notorio de parte y parte.

Clemont cuando Korrina ya ingresó se separó del abrazo de Bonnie y se puso en cuchillas para mirarle

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?- pregunto él

Ella le sonrió entre sus lágrimas y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo dentro y conducirlo hacia su habitación mientras DeeDeeney los dejaba solos, el ratón de Kalos al llegar a la cocina vio como una sonrojada Korrina era víctima del entusiasta interrogatorio de Ash y Serena los cuales no cabían de alegría por el par, Ash aunque despistado notó el chispazo en el par, pero como desconocía que podría ser no indagó o pensó nada.

Serena por su parte entendía mejor el corazón femenino, no en vano llevó enamorada de Ash desde niña, cuando vio al par, a pesar de sus notorias diferencias sentía esa conexión espiritual, mental y complementación mutua.

-y así fue como sucedió- acabó la rubia el relato de cómo ella y Clemont se volvieron pareja

-no conocía ese lado de Clemont- comentó alegre Ash

-¡que tierno!-dijo Serena- les deseo éxitos-

-igual yo- terció Ash

Ella asintió feliz, pero no entendía que podía haber sucedió con Bonnie si lucía demasiado entusiasta hace rato

-chicos- Korrina llamó- ¿todo estaba bien con Bonnie?-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Serena

-pues estaba llorando- dijo la rubia

-bueno- Ash y Serena se miraron

-bueno…¿qué?- dijo la rubia impaciente

-díselo Serena- soltó Ash

-me están preocupando- dijo algo intranquila la líder de Shalour

-no tranquila- Serena sonrió- es que Bonnie ama a su hermano, aunque sea algo inmadura o rebelde, Clemont a cargado con el peso de la ausencia materna; siendo el mejor amigo de Bonnie, ella esta feliz por ustedes no me mal interpretes pero también….sabe que su hermano hará su vida pronto, muy pronto ella y Clemont empezarán a verse menos, a distanciarse en cierto modo…-

Korrina solo agachó la mirada, se sintió culpable, ella más que nadie sabía que su novio amaba a su hermanita, Bonnie, como Clemont decía, era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre, Bonnie Karline Bolt era, como Clemont lo definía, una de las razones para seguir del líder de Luminalia

-Oh ya veo- susurró Korrina-

-pero- Serena le sonrió- Bonnie esta feliz de que seas tú quien cuide de su hermano-

-es más- Ash sonrió- Bonnie quiere llegar a ser tu amiga más cercana Korrina, quiere que te sientas miembro de su familia, Bonnie quiere a Clemont como ya lo dijo Serena, es su hermano al final de cuentas, pero también, como su hermana, lo que más desea es que él sea feliz…y por como veo a Clemont…esa felicidad es contigo…como la mía es con Serena-

-¿de verdad?- una felicidad inundó a Korrina –" _Miembro de una familia"_ pensó la rubia

-bueno- Ash rio- Técnicamente nosotros también te damos la bienvenida-

-¡Sí!- dijo Serena mientras era abrazada por el cuello por Ash

-¿Bienvenida?- preguntó Korrina

-¡a la familia!- dijo Ash- Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y yo bueno…-

-Nos consideramos como hermanos- completó Serena- y ahora que tú sales con Clemont…aparte de nuestra amistad te brindamos la bienvenida al equipo…-

Korrina sonrió muy feliz y al borde del llanto para ponerse pie, Serena y Ash solo le estiraron los brazos y ambos atraparon a la rubia para darle un abrazo

-cuida de Clemont- pidieron ambos

Korrina les sonrió pero la duda recurrente vino a la mente

-¿Por qué me piden que cuide de él?-

-Clemont es- empezó Serena- alguien que le gusta sufrir en silencio-

-Clemont- Ash dijo- nunca busca ser el centro de atención de nadie, y cuando algo le molesta prefiere quedarse callado-

-por eso te encargamos a Clemont- completó Serena- porque contigo él es auténticamente Clemont Bolt-

Por su parte Bonnie llevó a su hermano escaleras arriba llegando hacia el cuarto de la menor, al entrar Bonnie le hizo sentar en la cama mientras ella buscaba algo

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?-

Ella solo encontró lo que buscaba y sacó un pequeño libro rojo con lomo dorado

-yo- Bonnie se sentó a su lado mientras abría el libro- quiero decirte gracias-

Clemont no entendió el por qué entonces ella le señaló lo escrito en el libro

-Hermano- dijo ella antes de que empiece a leer- cuando te fuiste de casa a vivir solo, noté que siempre quise que te casaras para que alguien te cuide, aunque te fuiste de casa a vivir solo entendí que venías aquí, papá y yo sabíamos que nos extrañabas pero también papá me explicó que era parte de crecer y que algún día él lo hizo, pero ahora que Korrina vino…sé que tienes algo que cuidar, y ella pasará a ser la primera mujer en tu vida, un merecido puesto pues yo la estimo, pero solo recuerda hermanito….que aquí siempre te querremos-

Clemont empezó a leer

- _"la vida es complicada, pero junto a ti todo es divertido"_

Al cambiar la hoja se topó con una foto de ellos, cuando ella recién nació y el tenía 8 años, ella estaba envuelta en una cobija roja y él usaba su ropa de cuando estudiaba, él lucía sumamente feliz

-" _desde que nací me quisiste"-_

La siguiente hoja vino con Clemont de 10 años y ella de 2, él estaba en una silla y ella abrazaba un peluche de Shinx.

-" _y me regalabas tus cosas siempre"-_

Clemont sonrió al recordar y mirar a su frente que sobre el libro estaba el viejo peluche de Shinx que fue el regalo a su hermana cuando cumplió 2 años, la siguiente foto le gustó

 _-"viajamos mucho ¿no?"_

Era la foto en la cual ella y Clemont junto a compañía salían con Korrina

Al cambiar las fotos llegó al final en un mar de lágrimas

-" _Al mejor hermano del mundo le digo, te quiero Clemont, y aunque ya no sea tu pequeña hermanita, sigo siendo tu hermana, aunque no sea ya la prioridad a cuidar en tu vida, siempre te querré, porque si yo soy alguien buena es gracias a y ¡suerte con Korrina!"-_

-Bonnie- susurró él

Ambos se abrazaron mientras recordaban todo

-te amo hermanita- dijo él mientras le sonreía limpiándole las lágrimas- y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida-

La situación para los hermanos era intima, Bonnie a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de que su hermano terminase en buenas manos, vaya que estaba feliz por él

Luego de los momentos, Ash, Clemont y Serena salieron en busca de víveres y unas cosas que necesitaba el rubio para irse a Shalour, Korrina y Bonnie charlaban alegremente, pero había una duda que Korrina quería solucionar pero como estaban juntas viendo la tv Bonnie se le adelantó dándole un abrazo

-Korrina- dijo la pequeña- cuida mucho de Clemont-

Korrina le sonrió

-dalo por hecho-

-Clemont- Bonnie sonrió- tuvo que madurar rápido cuando yo nací, es decir, de graduó de 10 años en una Universidad Prestigiosa, es un genio, pero en lo sentimental esta perdido, muy perdido, porque siempre se cohibió de eso, pero contigo deja salir todo, contigo es natural, es libre de esa prisión que se autoimpone-

Korrina conocía de primera mano que a pesar de ser alguien jovial también era alguien profundo, y de primera mano sabía que en las noches era donde Clemont dejaba salir todas sus frustraciones del día, cuando el sol se ponía la carrera de resistencia que mantenía durante las 16 horas del día se acababa en una batalla mental por dormir, remembrando errores y pasados, remembrando eso de lo que todos los días huía

-Bonnie- Korrina la miró con determinación- no dejaré que los fantasmas del pasado sigan lastimando a tu hermano-

-no permitas que sufra por algo de lo que no es culpable-

-Nunca-

Ellas sonrieron, Bonnie había sentido en Korrina el sabor dulzón que su hermano necesitaba para cambiar sus días, nuevamente pasaron un par de horas dando las 3, hora en la que Clemont y Korrina estaban emprendiendo su salida hacia Shalour, en la camioneta doble cabina del rubio este miraba por el retrovisor ciudad Luminalia, mientras Korrina le tomaba la mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios

-Juntos-

-En las buenas y en las malas-

 _ **Continuará**_

¡Hey! Estaba pensando, esa mano prostética podría jugar un papel importante en el fic, aun no lo decido pero son bienvenidos a opinar


	6. VI Noticias

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 _Capítulo VI: Noticias._

Nuevamente nos situamos en la carretera principal que conduce de Luminalia a Shalour, en la cual en la avanzada noche y cerca de la ciudad destino la Ford del líder de Luminalia sigue avanzando a paso cauteloso, adentro la pareja de rubios han dialogado de todo, pero siguen sin cansarse la compañía del otro, lo cual genera un agradable ambiente reflejado en los rostros sonrientes de ellos, a pesar de que cada uno tiene sus respectivos pensamientos sobre el abuelo de la chica y su reacción cuando le revelen que ellos son pareja.

-Clemont- llamó Korrina - ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí- contestó seguido de un bostezo mientras las luces alumbraban la avanzada noche- solo que tengo algo de sueño-

-¿algo?- ella lo miró incriminatoriamente-

Clemont solo la miró de reojo, pero sus párpados le resultaban pesados, y le ardían sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a viajes de auto tan largos, por primera vez amenazaba su sueño en un viaje, ella por su parte solo miraba a su pareja, lucía cansado, habían patinado casi toda la mañana

Clemont le sonrió

-No te preocupes- le dijo- todo va bien Korrina, ya estamos cerca de llegar-

-mejor estaciónate- ella bajó el volumen del radio- podría ocurrir un accidente

Clemont frunció un poco su seño facial pero se topó con un par de ojos jade que le miraban preocupados, su dueña a la par también quería ganar esa batalla de miradas.

-Clemont- ella le tomó la mano mientras él bajaba la velocidad – es lo mejor, llamaré al abuelo para decirle que llegaremos mañana-

-pero-

-pero nada- ella le sonrió mientras lentamente él se aparcaba- mejor apárcate allí-

Ella señaló un sitio fuera de la carretera de tierra, entre el llano y frente a un lago, para la camioneta no fue problema llegar hasta una distancia prudencial del lago, bajo el manto del cielo estrellado, finalmente puso la palanca del auto en P (Parking) (NA= los autos automáticos no tienen embrague, y en vez de tener cambio de marchas solo se debe colocar la palanca en D (drive para avanzar) R (Reverse) retroceder ).

-creo que puedo avanzar unas millas más-

-No- ella le robó un beso- vas a salir a tomar aire-

Él embobado salió del auto llevando las llaves para colocarse al lado de la chica

-dime una cosa- él le preguntó- ¿Por qué insististe en que me detuviera?-

Korrina dio un hondo suspiro y el tomó la mano

-Si algo hubiese pasado- dijo ella- lo que sea y te hubieras apartado de mí yo..-

Muy fuerte ella cerró su puño libre y apretó el agarre de manos

-Mira- Korrina lo miró fijamente- no sé cómo funcionen los novios o eso; pero para mí tu seguridad es importante; mucho, por eso mientras pueda evitarte un accidente o algo lo haré, así te molestes conmigo prefiero que estés molesto y vivo que enamorado y lastimado-

-Korrina…- susurró él

-Ya perdí a mis padres- ella le dijo con convicción- no perderé a nadie más-

Él asintió para atraerla un poco con la mano rodeando su espalda

-una bella noche- sonrió él- ¿deseas comer algo?-

Antes de responder el estómago de la rubia resonó un poco

-sí pero- ella le miró algo intrigada- ¿cómo harás comida en medio del bosque?-

-podría pescar algo- señaló el lago- quizá un Magikarp-

-¿no que tenías sueño?-

Él rio

-tengo sueño pero también tengo que cuidar de ti-

A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro, aun no se acostumbraba a los gestos cariñosos, le gustaban pero aun no estaba en su mente muy enraizada la idea

Clemont se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde otro de sus inventos era un compartimiento adaptado a la parte de atrás, de la cual sacó su sistema de comida portátil y una caña de pescar, Korrina por su lado sentía algo de pena por tener hambre en medio de la nada, aunque otra duda vino a su mente, cómo reaccionaria su abuelo cuando le diga que ahora ellos son pareja, en su defecto, cómo actuaria el resto de su familia, sus primos. Obviamente le pondrían una prueba al rubio, pero con amor bastaba así que la prueba era innecesaria. Lo máximo que le podrían preguntar sería..

-¿por qué me amas?- preguntó ella

-¿eh?- Clemont bajó de la parte de atrás de la camioneta con las cosas y mientras las dejaba en el suelo miró como la energética chica le miraba con impaciencia - ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Korrina solo lo miró con mucha impaciencia

-no sé- fingió un puchero- curiosidad-

-Korrina- Clemont abrió la camioneta y sacó las pokeballs- no me preguntes eso-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- ella pensó con algo de ira y tristeza que quizá fueron muy deprisa

-porque tendría que explicar el por qué sigo vivo –

Delicadamente Clemont le deposito un beso en la frente, el gesto de ira desapareció, ella solo le tomó de la barbilla

-eres muy tierno ¿sabes?-

-Bueno- el rio apenado- he leído una que otra novela de amor y poesía cuando me aburro-

-Clemont siendo romántico- Korrina se separó y burlonamente le señaló – pues bien amor, ¿Qué tan una batalla pokemon?-

-Korrina- Clemont bostezó- ¿y la cena?-

-eso lo soluciono yo- de su pokeball dejó salir a Lucario

-Lucario ¿podrías pescar algo?-

Para sorpresa de Clemont, el pokemon tomo la caña, mientras que él armaba la cocina improvisada.

-cada vez te amo más- sonrió él

Ella solo asintió y se acomodó a su lado

-¿una batalla?- preguntó ya más tranquila

-Claro- él se puso en pie

Ambos se acomodaron en el campo

-Bien- ella sacó su pokeball – ve Jolteon-

De la pokeball salió el pokemon de la chica

-¿un Jolteon?- dijo él

-ya estoy preparándome para el torneo de Héroes de Kalos, así que estoy armando mi equipo pokemon-

-Bien…- El rubio miró su pokeball- es hora ¡Ve Riolu!-

El pokemon de los googles salió y miro a su entrenador

-¿listo amigo?- preguntó el entrenador

El pokemon se acomodó los googles y asintió

-empecemos- Korrina se acomodó sus guantes

-Bien…- Clemont solo dejó salir el aire lentamente

-Tacleada- ordenó Korrina

-esquívalo y puño incremento-

El pokemon eléctrico corrió pero Riolu lo saltó y desde el aire consiguió impactar el puño incremento, mientras Jolteon algo herido se movía.

-electro bola

-aura esfera-

Las dos bolas de energía chocaron provocando una humareda

-trueno-

-Esquívalo-

La orden iba a ejecutarse hasta que sonó un grito lastimero de un pokemon, evitando que Riolu o Jolteon hagan algo

-¿Qué fue eso?- Korrina miró hacia el bosque

-Vamos a ver, ven Riolu-

Humanos y pokemon corrieron, Lucario también se sumó y atravesaron un poco de espesura hasta llegar a un claro cercano al lago, donde una gran Jaula electrificada retenía a una pequeña Squirtle y un Wartortle se electrocutaba intentando acercarse

-ayudemos- la rubia se acercó

-sí-

El par se quiso acercar pero Wartortle se puso en defensa, quiso atacar a Korrina pero Clemont se puso en frente con Riolu

-espera- Lo llamó – Wartortle no venimos a lastimarte, déjame ayudar-

-Wartortle war (Mientes, vienes por ella)-

-Gr grrrr (él es un humano bueno)- habló Riolu con el pokemon

-Tranquilo- Clemont dejó de lado su chaqueta- Déjame ayudarte-

-¿war? (¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el pokemon

-Grrr (me hizo ver de nuevo)- el pokemon señalo sus gafas

El pokemon tortuga se hizo a un lado mientras Clemont analizaba la jaula y al Squirtle dentro.

-Um- Clemont miro su pokeball- Korrina, ¿tienes la pokeball de Chespin contigo?-

La rubia asintió mientras le pasaba la pokeball

-Chespin te necesito amigo- dejó salir al pokemon- amigo, usa misil ajuga contra los vértices de arriba de la jaula así podremos sacarla sin lastimarla-

El tipo planta asintió, con cuidado siguió la orden y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que caiga la puerta de la jaula dejando libre al pokemon

-¿Wartortle? (¿estas bien?-

-Parece que esta agotada- Clemont miro a Wartortle- déjenos ayudarles-

El tipo agua asintió algo dudoso mientras Clemont tomaba en brazos al Squirtle, y volvieron al campamento, en el cual, Lucario y Clemont armaron una tienda de acampar mientras Korrina atendía a Squirtle limpiándole las heridas, seguido de que todos los pokemon miraban a los nuevos e intentaban hacerlos sentir en casa mientras comían, (TRADUCTRO POKEMON ENCENDIO Patente pendiente).

-¿por qué desconfías de los humanos?- preguntó Chespin mientras comían

-Mi entrenador nos abandonó cuando no pudimos vencer a un Torterra, entonces vagamos solos- contestó Wartortle

-Lo lamento- Riolu asintió- ¿te sientes mejor?-

-sí- contestó tranquilo el aludido- pero ¿cómo es que confían en sus entrenadores?-

-es facil- Chespin contestó- el rubio de allí, Clemont, es un buen ser humano, no como el que conocías, sino uno bueno, nos cuida, nos da comida, nos lleva a todo lugar, hemos luchado tanto y nunca nos ha abandonado, solo a Luxray pero fue por error-

El pokemon león solo asintió-

-Clemont no es malo- comentó Luxray- sólo es despistado y temeroso-

-¡sí!- los pokemon del rubio confirmaron- pero no pediría un entrenador mejor-

-Uh- Miró a Lucario, Jolteon- y a ustedes ¿cómo les trata Korrina?

-Korrina y yo nos criamos juntos- contesto Lucario- es como una hermana y yo para ella igual-

-a mi me capturó después de una gran batalla, es muy fuerte- comentó Jolteon

-es como Squirtle- comentó Wartortle- mi hermanita y yo somos distintos, ella es de los que luchan siempre, yo si hubiese caído en la trampa me hubiese rendido, evolucioné gracias a que tuve que protegerla-

-dime una cosa- Lucario habló (en pokemon obviamente)- ¿viajarías con un entrenador de nuevo?-

-no lo sé- contestó

-¡Hermano!- llamó desde lejos

De los brazos de Korrina salió disparada la Squirtle y abrazó a Wartortle

-¡Evolucionaste!-

-sí- contestó él- pero ellos nos salvaron-

-¿humanos?- ella preguntó- mientes-

-No- contestó Wartortle- son buenos…-

-¿crees que – ella preguntó- sean buenos?-

-Lo son- contestó Luxray-

-entonces…- Squirtle miró a su hermano- viajemos con ellos-

(TRADUCTOR POKEMON OFF).

-míralos- Korrina se puso al lado de Clemont que le servía la comida en la parte trasera y se sentaban juntos-

-Un par de Pokemon- sonrió- me pregunto ¿qué estarán pensando?-

Los pokemon dejaron su comida y vinieron a toda velocidad corriendo y mirando a los chicos

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Clemont

El Wartortle solo le señaló una malla ball mientras que Squirtle a Korrina le indicó su Sana ball

-espera-Clemont dejo de lado la comida- ¿quieres…venir conmigo?-

El pokemon asintió a la par que Squirtle hacía lo mismo con Korrina, en 3 parpadeos la pokeball ya estaba lista

Nuevamente salieron de la pokeball y sonrieron los pokemon

-Bienvenidos al equipo- sonrieron los rubios

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Con dos capturas Clemont y Korrina llegaron a la playa de Shalour que aun no dejaba visible el camino a la torre de la destreza.

-ven- ella le tomó la mano- te enseñaré la ciudad-

-Soy tuyo- Clemont se acercó- solamente tuyo-

El par de chicos caminaron casi toda la ciudad, Clemont dejó el auto en un aparcado con permiso de la oficial Jenny en la playa, el par recorrió toda la ciudad mientras estaban tomados de la mano, Korrina saludaba a todos energéticamente debido a que como líder era conocida por todos, Clemont por la llevó hacia donde era la reunión, el rubio se cambió por ropa algo elegante y ella uso un vestido blanco suelto, no le gustaban esas cosas pero por insistencia de su novio, debido a que la sonrojaba diciéndole que se veía hermosa se lo puso. La reunión entre Orange Devolpment y Frufrú Medicine , a la par que en la noche irían a visitar y "dialogar con el abuelo de Korrina"

Al entrar en el restaurante que daba a un balcón con vista a la torre destreza y la playa, el par ingreso para ver a Lilia, Chris, y por Medicine estaba nada más y nada menos que

-¿Brock?- Clemont tomo la silla y la atrajo- ¡que gusto verte!-

-¡Clemont!- saludaron todos - ¿y quien es ella?-

-oh- Clemont les sonrió- ella es Korrina, es mi novia-

-¡ella es Korrina!- Lilia sonrió- un gusto Clemont hablaba maravillas de ti-

La rubia con cierto rubor tomo asiento en la silla que él le apartó, a su lado el rubio se sentó.

-Bien- Brock habló- vengo en representación de Frufrú Medicine, y la noticia es que..-

Clemont miró como Chris, Lilia y Brock cruzaban miradas

-Clemont- Chris Habló- la bioprótesis..-

Korrina miró como las manos de su novio temblaban

-Clemont- Lilia decidió dar la noticia- no hay acuerdo, la bioprótesis no será producida-

-¿QUÉ?- asombrado preguntó

-mira- Lilia sacó su informe de la maleta- el dolor fantasma afecta a mucha gente, es Imposible sanarlo, por eso Ni Frufrú medicine o Orange correrán el riesgo de una demanda legal-

-Pero es una herramienta para la gente que perdió una parte del cuerpo- Korrina defendió

Clemont miró como su novia intentaba defender sin conocimiento la postura de su pareja

-amigo- Brock dijo- como doctor te digo que es incurable, no hay forma de tratarlo, de disminuirlo, la gente lo tiene y vive con él, los que pierden partes exigen que cualquier prótesis pase un riguroso examen, la tuya los pasó, pero falla en el último-

-¿en cual?- Clemont preguntó- ¡es infalible! Se concentra con los nervios y absorbe energía de sinapsis nerviosas, la batería es el cuerpo-

-pero no quita que el dolor fantasma viva- Lilia acotó- mira Clemont, esta vez, no es posible sacarlo al mercado, una demanda, una sola nos condenaría a pagar un tratamiento sin cura-

-bueno- Korrina aunque no entendía opinó- podrían agregar una renuncia o consentimiento en la compra de uno-

-Lo haríamos- Chris terció- pero no sabemos si alguien la compraría, es decir, no sabemos si alguien renunciará a su posibilidad de ganar dinero-

-¿y si le adjuntamos una garantía?-

-entraríamos en problemas de producción- Lilia respondió- queremos conservar nuestra política de "Universalidad" para todos los consumidores-

-rayos- Clemont se quitó sus lentes

-Bien, Me retiro- Brock se despidió y se fue

-Clemont- Lilia le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la par que Chris- tienes la semana libre, quédate en Shalour con tu novia, debes descansar-

-sí amigo- Chris se sumó- has llevado 3 semanas en desarrollarla, pero ahora mejor distráete-

Los dos se fueron mientras Clemont exhalaba mucho aire

-Rayos- dijo más para sí mismo

-No entiendo de medicina- Korrina le tomó la mano y se acomodó en su pecho- pero entiendo que podrás hacer algo mejor cariño, podrás ser un gran inventor, y nadie te quita que Orange es grande gracias a ti-

Clemont asintió mientras se levantaban, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salieron del local, naturalmente Clemont se sentía algo mal pero sintiendo a Korrina al lado, esa sensación de malestar despareció, juntos fueron hacia la playa mientras miraban como poco a poco el mar desvelaba la entrada al gimnasio Shalour y la torre de la destreza.

-ahora viene lo emocionante- soltó Clemont

-¿nervioso? – preguntó ella

-un poco- contestó- pero…¡vamos a la aventura!-.

Ella le sonrió

-¿una carrera?- mientras le sacaba ventaja

-¡oye!- Clemont corrió a su alcance

Naturalmente Korrina ganó, mientras dejaba salir a su pokemon, Clemont llegó cansado a su lado mientras respiraba un poco agitado

-debo hacer más ejercicio- comentó él

-para mí- Korrina le dio un beso en la frente- eres perfecto así-

-¿interrumpo algo?- resonó el anciano en la puerta

-¡abuelo!- Korrina lo saludó con Lucario- ¡Mira capturé un Squirtle!-

-Buenas tardes señor Gurkin- Clemont muy asustado saludó

Después de la cena, nos encontramos en la sala, donde Korrina y si abuelo charlaban animosamente mientras Clemont solo aportaba con pocas ideas, le gustaba ver a su novia tan energética.

-¿sincronización?- Gurkin alzó su ceja

-sí abuelo- Korrina señaló a Clemont- lo logró, él y Luxray pueden hacerlo-

Clemont no estaba presente mentalmente pero atinó a decir que sí

-Sí- contestó el aludido entre sueños-

-vaya- el anciano miró- serías un gran heredero-

Mientras él reía el par cruzó miradas entre nerviosas risas, el anciano miro extrañado el asunto

-dime muchacho, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

Clemont asintió mientras Korrina sacaba su piedra llave

-Señor Gurkin yo- tomo aire- vengo aquí, no con ánimos de serle molesto o irrespetuoso, vengo porque…yo…-

En el silencio el anciano miraba como los pokemon estaban alerta a la par que Korrina se mordía el labio inferior

-Me enamoré de su nieta-

El silencio, tan grande, tan vacío, tan muerto, Korrina esperaba la respuesta a la par que Clemont

-¡qué!- el grito del anciano vino fuertemente- ¡tú! ¡¿con qué cara vienes a decirme eso!?-

-¡Abuelo!- Korrina se levantó- ¡él no es malo!-

-¡me da igual! ¡puede ser el mismísimo Dialgia que no me importa!-

-señor-

-¡silencio!- el anciano se detuvo- esto no me gusta ¿cómo sé que no quieres simplemente los secretos de la mega evolución?-

-¿¡Cómo lo acusas de algo tan vil!?- Korrina espetó

-Señor Gurkin- sin perder la compostura Clemont se puso en pie- es verdad, porque yo desde el día que dejé Shalour me he arrepentido, una y otra y otra vez, no había noche que no soñara con volver, con las nieves del tiempo clamando mi ser, con ella yo llego a sentir que es un soplo la vida, porque Korrina es….con quien yo me casaría-

Gurkin al mirarlo solo atinó a decir algo

-Me recuerdas a mi- comentó- cuando fui a hablar con mi suegro-

Korrina solo miraba lista por si algo se torcía

-¿Y cómo le fue?- preguntó Clemont mientras el ambiente se alivianaba

-Me corrió con un Charmander quemándome los pies-

Rápidamente Clemont miró la salida más cercana

-pero no lo haré, siento en tu aura paz, amor, algo que jamás se sintió cuando vinieron por primera vez…solo una cosa-

Ambos escucharon atentos

-quiero un heredero varón-

-¡abuelo!- Korrina se sonrojó en extremo

-¿un varón?- Clemont pensó un poco- ¡hecho!-

Ambos estrecharon manos mientras reían, Clemont por salvarse y Gurkin por querer hacerlo.

-"Este par esta loco"- pensó- "pero son mis locos"-

Rápidamente se unió al grupo mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, la noche vino rápido y nos encontramos mirando el mar desde la torre

-Clemont- ella preguntó- ¿cómo te gustaría llamar a un niño?-

-am..- el rubio sonrió- Ethan-

-¿Ethan?- preguntó la rubia

-así se llamaba mi fallecido abuelo-

-Ethan…- dijo ella – entonces…¿quieres adelantar a Ethan?-

Al rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro y balbuceaba pero ella con un beso lo calmó

-es solo una broma- rio- ahora a dormir-

Ambos se marcharon ya que, bajo ordenes de Gurkin tendrían que compartir cuarto, pero si oía un solo ruido raro derivaría la puerta

El par muy tranquilo estaba acurrucado mirando la luna

-¿por qué me amas?- preguntó ella

-ya te dije- Clemont al borde de dormirse le contestó- no debes preguntarme eso, pues es como explicar el por qué estoy vivo-

 _ **continuará**_


	7. VII Cita

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá que entretener.

Basado en uno de los caps. de "Clichés de fanfics AmourShipping" se me ocurrió esta historia sobre una cita diferente

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 _Capítulo VIII: Contigo_

Han pasado 5 días desde que Clemont y Korrina se quedaron en Ciudad Shalour, ahora son las 3 PM y nuestra pareja está en la playa, ella usa su conjunto blanco mientras admira como su pareja se encuentra cerca de dos motos todo terreno arreglándolas, mentalmente la rubia miró a Lucario y Luxray dormidos, a la par que un Chespin lleno de macarrones corre persiguiendo a Jolteon y el Wartortle con su Squirtle nadan tranquilos.

Ella feliz miraba como con las mangas arremangadas de la camisa blanca y sobre el jean su novio victorioso sonreía llamando a Luxray.

-¡bien probémoslo!- Clemont sonrió- Luxray descarga contra los cables de las baterías-

El pokemon león lo hizo y cuando terminó aquellas motos se miraban como nuevas

-no dejas de sorprenderme- ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para seguido abrazarle- gracias-

Clemont con cuidado le colocó un beso en la frente para recordar el por qué se dio a la tarea de restaurar aquellas viejas motos.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Aquella mañana posterior a que confesaran que son pareja al abuelo de Korrina amaneció como si fuese verano, el sol decoraba con cariño el agua marina, entre las sábanas blancas el movimiento era acompasado por el calor de dormir junto a alguien, el primero en abrir sus ojos debido a que la luz solar la ya le molestaba fue el chico, dirigió su mano derecha hacia el rostro queriendo evitar aquella sensación que le extraía del dulce sueño.

Esos momentos en los que no sabía ni quien era y cuál era su labor en el ancho mundo era plácido, olvidaba que era líder de gimnasio, que era inventor, olvidaba que trabajaba o incluso se olvidaba de que respiraba y vivía, un placer mundano referente a la paz.

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo volver poco a poco del letargo pacifista de su subconsciente, cuando el roce en su hombro desnudo de una suave cabellera rubia le hizo abrir un poco sus ojos.

Al lado izquierdo tenía adormecido el brazo, era natural, dedujo que la chica durmió sobre él toda la noche, un suave hormigueo semejante a las cosquillas o picadura de Beedril en miniatura oe hicieron moverse, pero esta vez no quiso sacar su brazo, más bien prefirió acunar aun más a la chica

-A veces- él le susurró- cuando era joven pensaba que desearía dormir cansado y no despertar jamás, dormir profundamente y vivir durmiendo, soñando, esperando-

-¿eh?- ella le estaba escuchando, pero mientras él se acomodaba en su hombro ella procesó toda la información- ¿por qué?- preguntó volteándose y quedando en el pecho del mismo

-porque en esos momentos, al dormir, era feliz de ser anónimo, ahora deseo no dormir-

-¿Por qué?- ella aun medio dormida se movía con sus párpados cerrados

-Para verte todo lo que pueda y porque temo dormir, y despertar solo en mi cuarto en Luminalia, especulando que todo esto fue un sueño, de despertar solo-

-no tengas miedo- ella apegó su frente y el jade de sus ojos colisionó con el azul de él – porque esto es real-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- burlonamente preguntó

-porque…- ella se detuvo- porque sí no fuera real, al despertar….te buscaría en el tiempo, te buscaría toda la vida y si no logro encontrarte tengo toda la inmortalidad del alma para recorrer el mundo en tu búsqueda-

-te quiero Korrina- Clemont le sonrió- aunque eres cursi en las mañanas-

-y tú filosofas cuando despiertas- le contestó dándole un beso

-¿deberíamos levantarnos?-

-la liga esta pausada- le recordó Korrina- ni siquiera el gimnasio tiene retadores por el torneo de Héroes de Kalos-

-entonces…- Clemont se puso a pensar- ¿qué hacemos?-

-tengo un par de ideas- le miró ella acercándose.

Después de despertar y jugar un rato entre risas y besos el par se encontraba abajo ya tomando su desayuno, el señor Gurkin y Lucario miraban que ahora la efusividad de la rubia se vio en calma, los dos se sonrieron

-ustedes me recuerdan a Merrick y Corelia- comentó el adulto

Korrina se detuvo y miró a su abuelo, Clemont se puso a recordar

-¿Merrick y Corelia?- susurró en pregunta para sí mismo- mi segundo nombre es Merrick-

(NOTA DE AUTOR= En el esquema inicial del fic el segundo nombre de Clemont era Merrick, así que si leen Clemont Meyer es mi error y lo corregiré, ¿por qué Merrick? Ya verán)

-Clemont- ella seria le miró- Merrick era el nombre de mi papá y Corelia mi mamá-

El rubio detuvo su comida y se acomodó los lentes, el abuelo al escuchar Merrick solo se puso en sobre alerta

-¿tú también te llamas Merrick?- preguntó el mayor

-Sí- contestó Clemont- mi papá dijo que era en honor a un gran amigo suyo-

La rubia abrió sus ojos y el anciano igual, el rubio no entendía que sucedió, ¿Qué de especial tiene el nombre Merrick?

-un segundo- el anciano se puso en pie- ¡Tú eres el hijo de Meyer Bolt!-

-sí- algo inseguro el chico contestó

-¡No me lo creo!- el anciano sonrió-¡Merrick y Corelia no se equivocaron!-

El par de chicos se miró

-abuelo ¿Qué rayos sucede?-

-Chicos- rio el anciano- El abuelo de Clemont que en paz descanse, es el cofundador de la torre Destreza-

El par se miró sorprendido

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron juntos

-Miren- el anciano empezó- este lugar como lo saben fue donde mega evolucionó un mega lucario por primera vez de la mano de un ancestro mío, pero, también ocurrió el primer fenómeno de la sincronización, allí- le señaló a Clemont- tu ancestro se sincronizó con un Tipo eléctrico, desde entonces ambas familias habían creado la torre pero, en el final tu abuelo Claude falleció y Meyer junto a su esposa dejaron la torre, Meyer no se pudo sincronizar con un tipo eléctrico, pero sí pudo mega evolucionar varios pokemon, por defecto decidió marcharse para poder ser mas fuerte, Merrick mi hijo y Corelia mi nuera eran amigos íntimos de Meyer y tu madre Clementine, cuando ella murió y nació Korrina le colocaron ese nombre, Korrina Clementine Trech, ¿por qué? Porque cuando Meyer vio nacer a su primer hijo le llamó Merrick, pero no supe que era Clemont Merrick Bolt, hasta ahora…-

Clemont estaba impactado y miró a Korrina que estaba igual, muy felices se tomaron las manos

-lo más curioso de esto- el anciano sonrió- es que Merrick y Meyer decían que si tuvieran un niño y una niña no quisieran que otra persona fuese su pareja que la descendencia del otro-

-eso quiere decir- Korrina miró a su novio

-que esto es el destino- soltó el rubio- ¡te encontré en el tiempo mi querida Korrina!-

Después de aquella celebración vemos a la pareja caminando por la estancia sin rumbo fijo

-me gusta ese nombre- soltó Korrina- Clemont Merrick…-

-a mi me gustas tú- le molestó él

Ambos rieron mientras se acercaban al viejo espacio donde guardaban cosas inservibles o viejas

-debe haber una foto de ellos aquí- Korrina y lucario buscaban levantando polvo en su intento

-¿cómo estas tan segura?- Clemont quitaba cajas hasta que

-¡mira eso!- llamó evitando la basura- ¡son dos motos todoterreno!-

Korrina se extrañó pero Lucario le entregó una marco de foto con un Rubio de cabello largo y un castaño riendo con las motos juntas

-¡hey cariño!- ella llegó a su lado y juguetonamente se subió a su espalda- mira-

El se rio mientras la sostenía y ella le enseñaba la foto

-¡es papá!- Comentó

-y el rubio de aquí- ella solo era sostenida por él mientras se encaramaba en su espalda y le enseñaba al personaje- es mi papá….supongo-

Ambos rieron y ella se bajó

-me pregunto…- el rubio se acercó a los vehículos y miró el motor

Korrina lo imitó mientras con su dedo quitaba el polvo

-¿crees que aun funcionen?- preguntó ella

-dudo que sí- el chico examinaba- pero podrían-

Korrina dio un gran grito

-¡motos!- muy feliz le sonrió al chico-

-Motos- le contestó el dándole un beso-

 **/FIN FLASHBACK/**

Ella se subió y con cuidado encendió el vehículo, con dos movimientos empezó a sonar el motor

-¡Lo hiciste!- ella le sonrió

-no- él se subió a la otra- lo hicimos-

Ambos se sonrieron

-Korrina- él muy tímido le extendió la mano- se me ocurrió una idea muy loca-

-¿lo pensaste también?- ella preguntó- entonces…¿lo hacemos?-

-no lo sé- el rubio metió a sus pokemon en las pokeball- no tenemos cascos-

Ella le extendió la mano

-no te haré hacer algo que no quieres-

-el problema- él movió la moto al lado de la chica- es que dudo que puedas seguirme el paso amor mío-

Un beso enorme vino mientras Clemont con la camisa ya puesta bien dio un acelerón y alzó la parte frontal

-¡vamos Korrina¡- le llamó- ¡guíame amor¡-

La rubia aceleró aquel vehículo, dejando al chico un poco atrás y empezando a correr por la playa de Shalour, mientras que Clemont la seguía de cerca, entre turistas y gente con pokemon ambos se metían evitando todo.

Clemont tuvo suerte de haber tenido que manejar la motoneta de su papá, no era lo mismo pero pudo deducir el cómo no morir haciéndolo, Korrina aprendió debido a que era el único vehículo que entraba en la torre Destreza, nunca tuvo una pero ahora, sí.

-¡vamos Clemont!- ella entonces usando las dunas daba grandes saltos

Él aceleró y la imitó, el viento en la cara llevándose el sudor, el olor salino del mar, todo le hacían sentir de maravilla

-"ahora no camino detrás de nadie"- pensó él- "ahora camino contigo"-

Con una gran sonrisa se puso al lado de la chica que maniobraba entre la gente.

-¡cuando ganes te comeré a besos!- gritó el rubio elevando un poco la parte frontal en el comúnmente conocido caballito, Korrina rio cuando se lo proponía Clemont podría ser atento y romántico.

-"no dejas de sorprenderme"- sonrió para sí mismo

-es duro verlos crecer- soltó al aire Gurkin mirando desde la torre

¡Sígueme!- Korrina lideraba la carrera mientras Clemont le seguía rápido en la moto

Ella salió a la playa mientras iba por las dunas, Clemont por su lado usando las dunas de rampa podía hacer grandes saltos evitando a la gente, cuando Korrina llegó a la zona donde estaban los turistas y se movía entre ellos el rubio sintió un mal presentimiento, entonces en un pequeño kiosco de comida que estaba rodeado por un barandal de madera, ella entró siendo seguida del rubio que tuvo que usar una duna de arena para sobrepasar el obstáculo, por alguna razon su adrenalina le impulsaba a seguirla.

-"te he seguido siempre"- El rubio hábilmente evitaba a los meseros y mesas –"pero ahora puedo caminar dado tu mano"-

Con eso aceleró mientras se abrían paso

-¡lo sentimos!- gritaron al unísono mientras los pokemon miraban asombrados a los chicos irse y sus entrenadores solo reían al ver el espectáculo.

Korrina salió de un salto y el rubio usó su cuerpo para poder elevar la moto lo suficiente evitando el barandal, ella ahora se alejaba un poco.

-"sé que puedes hacerlo"- pensaba ella esperando que le siga

El rubio normalmente hubiese ido algo mas lento y esperase que Korrina se detuviera un poco, pero esta vez, su razón se fue de viaje y aceleró sacando mucha arena y alejando a los pokemon circundantes, la gente miraba impresionada.

Con pericia el rubio se puso a su lado debido a que ella cambió su rumbo hacia una de las colinas sin vegetación, dando como resultado que se internase en la selva. Cuando salieron de la arena se adentraron a la selva, ambos estaba comunicados por el manos libres del celular, por ende, y como Korrina predijo el terreno era aun más peligroso

-¿Listo para la siguiente fase?- rio Korrina

-esto lo vi en un videojuego…- el rubio algo preocupado comentó

Algo mágico pasó para él, Korrina aminoró la velocidad y se deslizó por debajo de un tronco caído que estaba apoyado en un gran alzado de roca, Clemont no supo como pero llevó la moto de lazo y puso pasar debajo con maestría, realmente se sorprendió de eso, poco a poco Korrina le hacía perder la timidez

-¡eso Clem!- ella dio una vuelta

A la par Clemont pudo maniobrar evitando las ramas y los troncos, con base a la energía estática en su cuerpo podía sentir a los pokemon, a su novia, parecía que sus músculos se contraían dándole esa placentera sensación de adrenalina

-¡salto!- grito la rubia en un pequeño acantilado que ella cruzó, el rubio pensó en frenar pero su corazón decía acelera

-¡Te sigo!- le respondió

Nuevamente el vehículo cruzó otro obstáculo, mientras Clemont volvía a sentirse nuevo, nunca antes hubo de pensar que eso era posible para alguien como él, sin embargo la rubia solo sonreía pensando que ahora si pudo sacar de su timidez a su amado novio.

-¡mira como has crecido!- burlonamente le dijo mientras corría

-¡ya soy más alto que tú amor!- le respondió

Un pequeño pantano se presentó frente a ellos y ella lo cruzó en carrera, el rubio en cambio tuvo que optar por un viejo puente roto a la mitad y los saltó con pericia, ella solo miraba al final en el claro que daba al mar como el chico llegaba

-una buena carrera- ella le sonrió

-contigo todo es bueno amor-

Ambos se sonrieron y se pusieron a ver el mar desde allí.

 _ **Dos Días Después…**_

La camioneta esta llegando a Luminalia con un par de motos en la parte trasera

-¿listo?- ella le sonrió tomando su mano

-¡claro que sí!- el le beso..- torneo de héroes de Kalos…debemos capturar más pokemon-

-juntos- ella le sonrió-te amo-

-no es para tanto- el le sonrió- es para siempre

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	8. VIII El Día En Que Me Quieras

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Podría decirse que el capítulo XI o X ;serán el final de la primera temporada, con eso tomaré un descanso y volveré con a poner en marcha el fic.

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 **Capítulo VIII: El Día En Que Me Quieras.**

-¡Charizard no puede continuar!- el réferi anunció- la victoria es para Blastoise y Clemont Bolt, es decir, el líder luminalia va a cuartos de final!-

El estadio estalló en aplausos; ha pasado un mes y medio desde que Clemont y Korrina llegaron desde Shalour; y en ese periodo de tiempo ha iniciado el torneo de héroes de Kalos, donde todos los líderes de gimnasio por derecho han participado junto a otros entrenadores que en la crisis del team Flare hicieron méritos para obtener un reconocimiento heroico representado por una medalla.

Korrina se encontraba sentada y mirada como el rubio devolvía al pokemon a su pokeball, juntos habían entrenado día tras día, además de que descubrieron algo sorprendente en cuanto a la sincronización de Clemont y Luxray.

-Korrina- Ash estaba a su lado tomado de la de Serena- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?...-

La rubia asintió miró la gran pantalla donde relucían 4 fotos, en ellas lucían Clemont, ella, Serena y Ash, debido a que los 4 sortearon cada obstáculo.

Serena también sintió ese sentimiento, pues con la victoria de Clemont que se encontraba dándole la mano a Alain que fue vencido, los 4 amigos se encontrarían enfrentados para cuartos de final.

Clemont se despidió y puso rumbo a su salida mientras su mirada se encontraba con el jade de la líder de Shalour, la cual le guiñó un ojo y este le sonrió tiernamente, Serena y Ash se miraron para sonreírse.

-¡señoras y señores!- el presentador di anuncio- ahora mismo veremos los rivales, y en 3 días veremos los cuartos de final…-

El rubio salía y por el pasillo recibía las felicitaciones de los demás entrenadores a las cuales sonriente agradecía, con cuidado alzó la manga de su chamarra, mirando el recién creado y de su total autoría reloj-Idroid, el descubrimiento sobre la sincronización con Luxray era la razón de ese invento, con cuidado separó su vista del reloj posó la misma sobre la pantalla de los vestidores donde daban a su siguiente rival.

-¡el sorteo inicia!- dijeron desde fuera.

Con rapidez las fotos de los 4 empezaron a moverse en una mezcla concéntrica sobre un fondo del escudo de armas de la ciudad

-¡los que se enfrentarán son!-

Korrina sintió detenerse su corazón cuando vio como quedaron los enfrentamientos

-¡Korrina Trech versus Serena Yvonne!-

La rubia y la pelimiel se miraron y Korrina le sonrió.

-¡Daré lo mejor de mí!-

La efusiva líder de Shalour le extendió su puño el cual Serena chocó para responderle

-será una gran batalla- contestó Serena igual de entusiasta

Ash les sonrió para mirar hacia la pantalla junto a pikachu, y ambos asintieron

-¡el segundo encuentro es Clemont Bolt versus Ash Ketchum!-

-entonces…- Ash sonrió entusiasmado-¡tendré que vencer a Clemont!-

Korrina en primera se sintió algo ofendida de que el campeón regional de Kanto supusiese que podría sobrepasar al líder de luminalia tan fácil, luego solo sonrió, conocía a Ash y este nunca decía ese tipo de cosas con afán de ofender o menospreciar a alguien

Clemont por su parte sintió un leve escalofrío, siendo sincero con él mismo, no esperaba enfrentarse a Ash, había pensando en que caería eliminado antes de la final, pero el entrenamiento junto a su novia, tanto físico como con los pokemon le hizo sentirse seguro, así que tomo rumbo a salir. Lo que sí sorprendió al rubio fue que Serena sin conocer casi nada de batallas hubiese aprovechado tanto su relación con Ash para alcanzar un nivel muy bien establecido, y, si estaba en lo correcto sería justo pensar en que el combate de Serena y Korrina iría directo a las anécdotas que contaría a sus hijos.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de tener hijos, aun era algo joven para postular la idea a Korrina, bueno tenían 19 y 18 años respectivamente, así que no sería nada alocado pensar en pedirle matrimonio a la rubia, pero también estaba meditando su situación, ambos tenían un gimnasio en distintas ciudades, sin duda, el futuro de esa relación sería sometido a charla con Korrina.

Mientras caminaba miró el reloj-Idroid, era solo un prototipo pero cuando lo presentó Korrina demostró su siempre entusiasta sonrisa.

-¿cómo es que pude vivir sin ti?-susurró el chico recordando la escena

 **/Flash Back/**

-¡y esta listo!-

En la zona de inventos en la casa Bolt; específicamente en la residencia del líder de Luminalia sale a relucir un gran y sonoro grito de alegría, mientras desde la sala los pokemon y la líder de Shalour subieron preocupados

-¿todo en orden cariño?- ella ingresó en la estancia

Clemont le sonrió

-¡ya esta!- dijo feliz- con esto podré monitorearme mientras me sincronizo con Luxray-

Korrina admiró el invento pero su novio se puso en pie para enseñarlo en todo su esplendor

-El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia- dijo señalando su invento- mecanismo Clemóntico ¡ya!-

Aquel par de objetos eran un reloj que parecía digital, pero tenía indicadores de su pulso y respiración, los cuales estaban en verde, y el otro (siendo sincero no sé como describirlo así que usaré la imagen del Idroid de MGS V The Phantom Pain).

-te presento- le sonrió a su novia- el Reloj-Idroid-

Korrina sonrió muy feliz

-la ciencia es fabulosa – le sonrió- y hasta tus nombres han mejorado-

El chico se hizo el ofendido

-oh vamos- le rio- no eran tan malos….-

-si comparamos Idroid con Hacedora de panqueques 100, pues sí, has mejorado-

Ambos se rieron

-extrañabas hacer la presentación de tus inventos ¿no es así?- ella se sentó en las piernas del chico y se acomodó en le pecho del mismo

Clemont le alzó de la barbilla

-realmente no, si pude sobrevivir la distancia entre Shalour y Luminalia, sobreviviré unas semanas sin inventar nada-

Ella se sonrojó un poco

-promete que- ella le tomó la mano- que siempre estarás pendiente de tu estado al momento de sincronizarte-

El chico asintió, juntos decidieron desde que llegaron de Shalour entender más sobre ese lazo de vínculo, llegando a que cuando eso sucedía desde los músculos hasta los latidos del corazón de pokemon-entrenador se sometían a estados de estrés elevados, y la resistencia era compartida, sobra decir que cuando Clemont mencionó eso Korrina lo puso a ejercicios extremos; y le prohibió las invenciones culinarias, fueron días oscuros en Kalos.

Definitivamente ella estaba preocupada, sabía que si el corazón de su novio y el pokemon se detenía era casi imposible que alguien reaccione a tiempo, es más, nadie aparte de ella sabía que tan peligroso era hacer esa técnica.

-bueno- él le tomo la mano y le colocó el Idroid- mi vida no solo me pertenece a mí-

Korrina se sobresalto un poco cuando vio como el chico se alzaba la manga de la chamarra y se colocaba el reloj (si quieren ser mas específicos con lo que imaginan, piensen en el que usa el protagonista de RE7).

-un segundo- ella entendió- esto es…-

-sí- él le beso la frente- tú también podrás monitorear mi estado, sin necedad de estar muy lejos, además…¿en quién más confiaría mi vida?-

Korrina le abrazó

-tú vida y la mía son una-

Ambos se besaron con paz y ternura hasta que se separaron, los pokemon por su lado hacía rato ya que habían dejado al par solos disfrutando su mutua compañía.

-somos cursis- rio ella

-¿es malo?- preguntó él

Sus miradas se encontraron en cercanía

-para nada- ella se apegó- es simplemente

-perfecto- le completó él- no pediría que fuese de otra forma-

 **/Flash Back/.**

Clemont solo suspiró, sin Korrina definitivamente no habría llegado tan lejos, si Ash y Serena eran felices juntos, él se sentía en la gloria, no gustaba de comparar felicidades pero, la propia se sentía tan dulcemente envenénate, algo cruzó por su mente, y con pericia sacó su teléfono mientras a lo lejos Korrina alcanzó a divisar unos blondos mechones entre los entrenadores que abandonaban en estadio.

-¡Clemont!- llamó ella

Ash y Serena alzaron sus manos para llamar la atención, bueno solo una puesto que la otra se hallaba tomada por el otro.

El rubio esperó un par de timbrazos.

-¿buenos días?- una adormilada persona sonó al otro lado

-Bonnie- Clemont se saludó- solo llamaba para decirte algo…-

La rubia menor dio un bostezo

-¿sucede algo malo?- ella pensó lo peor- ¿discutiste con Korrina?.-

-no nada de eso-

A lo lejos la aludida se acercaba mientras los gritos de Pikachu y compañía no alcanzaban al líder, ella se acercó

-quiero agradecerle a Korrina por todo- soltó sin más- y no tengo ideas Bonnie, es decir, ella siempre secunda mis ideas más locas y no deja que me derrumbe, ¿cómo pago tanto amor?-

El silencio por parte de su hermana menor eran algo corto pues Bonnie con tanta novela y libro sabía como dirigir a su hermano en ese campo inexplorado llamado amor.

-pues…- Bonnie decidió ser simple- deja que ella elija su siguiente cita, ella te ayuda a cumplir tus sueños ¿no? Pues deja que ella cumpla uno junto a ti-

El rubio agradeció cuando unas manos encontraron su pecho y este se despidió de su hermana

-debo colgar, asuntos prioritarios me llaman-

-¿desde cuando caricias y besos son asuntos de máxima prioridad?- burlona Bonnie dijo

-lo entenderás algún día- soltó el chico volteándose a ver a su novia- espero que no sea pronto…-

Ambos rieron y colgaron el teléfono, cuando lo guardó Korrina tenía una cristalina mirada

-¿sucede algo?- preocupado el chico le delineó la mejilla

-nada- simplemente y regalándole una gran sonrisa apretando su agarre ella respondió- nada de que preocuparse..-

El par tomado de la mano fue hacia donde Ash y Serena se encontraban.

-¡que buena batalla!- Serena elogió-

-sí- Ash secundó- venciste a Alain, pero tu equipo pokemon me sorprende, no pensé que tuvieras un Blastoise-

-bueno- Clemont y compañía empezaron a caminar- reuní un equipo para el torneo, de allí saqué a un Wartortle, que evolucionó-

-pues me gusta tu equipo- rio Ash- ¿qué otras sorpresas tienes para combatir?-

Clemont le negó

-eso lo veremos…- y le extendió el puño- ¡en el campo de batalla!-

Ash se sorprendió por la actitud tan positiva de su amigo

-¡pues que así sea!- le chocó el puño

-Ash- Serena llamó- vamos tarde-

Korrina y Clemont se miraron confundidos

-sí es verdad-Ash asintió- lo siento chicos, debemos irnos-

-¿eh?- al unísono Clemont y Korrina se miraron- ¿A dónde?-

-mamá quiere tener la charla suegra-yerno – respondió Serena

Clemont rio y Korrina solo le dio un tirón de oreja

-¿qué hemos hablado de apoyar a tus amigos?-

-oh vamos- rio aun el rubio- lo dices solo porque papá te adora como nuera-

Ahora el turno de carcajearse fue de Serena y Ash, después de la despedida Clemont desde su camioneta junto a Korrina miraban como el auto negro de Serena se iba.

-¿quieres los detalles de la batalla?- Korrina preguntó mientras Clemont manejaba

-claro- pidió él- ¿me haces el favor?-

-por supuesto amor- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- será un 3 vs 3, no hay sustituciones, no hay prohibiciones, se permite todo menos objetos que alteren al pokemon, por lo demás mega evoluciones, movimientos z y hasta pokemon legendarios están permitidos-

-Va a ser una batalla larga…- susurró el rubio- supongo que la sincronización será válida-

Korrina asintió

-solo- ella suspiró- ten cuidado ¿si?-

Él asintió

-no puedo dejar a mi caballera de armadura-

-¿caballera de armadura?-

-no eres exactamente una princesa en apuros amor- rio él- eres…una guerrera, una mujer fuerte, es decir, hay varias formas de ser princesa, hay las que son autosuficientes, las que dependen de compañía, las que buscan su príncipe..-

-y yo ¿cuál soy?- preguntó ella

-ninguna- con simpleza respondió él- eres como Atenea…la diosa de la guerra, inteligente, fuerte, y sabia sobre todo…perfecta para mí-

Ella no aguantó y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro seguido de un beso en la mejilla

-tú eres como Neptuno-

-¿sabio?-

Más que eso- Korrina sugirió- eres alguien que siendo poderoso, nunca hace gala y deja que otros anden sobre sus territorios para que sean felices, eres como el mar cariño, tranquilo, infinito y pacífico, pero cuando quieres podrías desatar toda tu fuerza; barriendo con todos tus oponentes…-

Él se sonrojó

-te quiero Korrina- susurró- te quiero mucho-

Ella se acomodó en su hombro

-yo igual-

Clemont se detuvo cuando llegaron a casa y antes de entrar le tomó de la mano

-Korrina- llamó él- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

La rubia sorprendió

-¿por qué?- preguntó ella

-me has apoyado y no me has dejado desfallecer, ¿cómo pago tanta devoción?¿cómo te hago feliz?-

Ella le dio un beso

-no tienes que hacer nada- le sonrió

El chico le tomó la mano e ingresaron a la casa

-¿segura?-

-bueno…- algo tímida Korrina jugó con sus dedos- escuché que hay un gran salón de baile en el centro que es restaurante también, y siempre quise bailar contigo, no es obligatorio pero…-

-considéralo hecho- el rubio sacó su teléfono- haré las reservaciones, ¿qué género es el de baile?-

Korrina solo susurró

-Tango…-

-¿eh?- Clemont no escuchó-

-tango- dijo ella más alto

Él sonrió

-mi amor quiere bailar tango- el chico le tomó de la cadera y le alzó la pierna tomándola por el muslo y alegándole a su cuerpo- pues bailaremos tango.-

-¿cómo es que tú…?- ella se quedó pasmada

-siempre fui chambelán de muchas fiestas en la escuela- dijo sincero- pero ahora iré por voluntad propia-

Ella hizo algo impropio pero muy lascivo le dio una mordida al labio del chico y este solo sintió un recorrido eléctrico cuando le soltó

-lo tomaré como un "vienes a las 7"- rio él.

 _Más tarde ese día_ …

Estamos en el patio donde Clemont prepara a su equipo pokemon

-bien Banette – ordenó el chico- bola sombra contra Blastoise, Blastoise tú usa hidrobomba-

Los pokemon obedecieron y los ataques colisionaron deteniéndose mutuamente

-ahora Flareon- el rubio se acomodó los lentes- lanzallamas contra Bulnealby, tú Bulnealby usa disparo de lodo-

Nuevamente los ataques sonaron en el campo demostrando un gran poder

Los demás pokemon admiraban la escena, Luxray, Chespin y de respaldo un Torterra y un de su propiedad descansaban, mientras que los de su novia: Lucario, Blaiziken, Jolteon, Steelix, Wartortle que evolucionó de Squirtle , Fearow y como respaldo un Eevee cría de Jolteon hembra de Korrina y el Flareon macho de Clemont.

-¡Bien¡- el rubio sonrió- pueden descansar-

Con cuidado el chico fue a prepararse para su cita, Korrina estaba casi lista cuando el chico tocó la puerta del dormitorio compartido

-¿lista?- preguntó

-sí- ella le abrió la puerta y se dio una vuelta para enseñar su vestido amarillo largo y el leve maquillaje reluciente de la coleta alta que llevaba

-si antes eras bella- soltó el rubio anonadado- hoy tus ojos brillan más-

Korrina muy feliz le sonrió para admirar el traje negro con camisa azul

-vaya- ella le acomodó el saco- te ves guapo de terno, como un modelo – aduló ella.

-hay una diferencia entre los modelos y yo- él se acomodó los lentes- me queda el negro-

Ambos rieron y ella le tomó la mano poniendo rumbo al auto. Además de divertirse había algo de lo que debían hablar.

Una vez en el restaurante ambos se encontraban en risas acompañados de la orquesta en vivo, la sala era, en resumidas cuentas, elegante en extremo, sumamente elegante, con tintes melón y ocre de madera fina daban especial ambiente a esa cita.

-Korrina- el chico le llamó- deberíamos hablar sobre algo-

La chica se tensó, ese era un tenemos que hablar en toda la regla.

-¿so-sobre que?- trató de controlarse lo más que pudo

-pues…- Clemont empezó- no quiero vivir lejos de ti, así que, cuando te dije que me iría a Shalour sonaba buena idea, pero, ¿y si tú ganas el torneo de Héroes de Kalos?-

La rubia abrió sus ojos, era cierto, él no podría irse dejando el gimnasio así porque sí, si ella ganaba el gimnasio quedaría en manos de algún primo suyo

-tienes razón- ella dijo- pero ¿qué hacemos?-

El rubio le tomó la mano

-¿qué tal si esperamos al final?-

La chica le indicó que prosiga

-si tú ganas te vienes a vivir a Luminalia, aquí reside la Élite 4 al final de cuentas, y si yo gano, pido un pase a Shalour como élite 4 y me establezco allá contigo-

-¿quién se haría cargo del gimnasio?- preguntó ella

-Bonnie- con simpleza dijo- ella lo hará, es fuerte, y la liga le reconoce el título de sucesora-

Korrina asintió pero había una falla en el plan

-y…¿si ninguno gana?- le preguntó

El chico dio un hondo suspiro y soltó muy serio

-como les dije a mis pokemon, caer esta permitido, pero levantarse es obligatorio, no dejaré que Ash o nadie me detengan en mi sueño de formar una vida contigo-

Ella se puso en pie y rodeo la mesa para abrazarle

-entonces nos veremos en la final-

Con cuidado un tiernos beso hizo acto de presencia en ese día, hasta que empezó la orquesta

-¿me permites esta pieza mío amore?- preguntó él con falso acento italiano

-claro que sí-

" **El Día Que Me Quieras"**

 **Intérprete:** Luis Miguel

 **Compositor:** Carlos Gardel

 **Letra:** Alfredo Le Pera.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y llegaron al centro, donde empezó el baile con detenimiento, era un tango lento, (no estoy seguro pero yo lo toco como tango). Mientras el cruce de miradas era tan sencillo y amoroso a la vez a la par que él le susurraba cantándole en el oído a la líder de Shalour.

-"acaricia mi sueño, el suave murmullo de tu suspirar, como ríe la vida, si tus ojos negros me quieren mirar, y si es mío el amparo, de tu risa leve, que es como un cantar, ella quieta mi herida, todo, todo se olvida"

Con cuidado el agarre se hizo más fuerte y ella le empezaba a morder un poco juguetonamente mientras él sentía el suave contacto de sus manos con la piel de la rubia.

-"El día que me quieras, la rosa que engalana, se vestirá de fiesta, con su mejor color, Y al viento las campanas, dirán que ya eres mía, Y locas las fontanas, se contaran su amor"-

Nuevamente otra vuelta en la pista y un contacto aun más prologando hizo que ambos se acercaran tanto que era imposible que un delgado alfiler entre ellos, tanto que él siguió susurrando/cantándole al oído.

-"La noche que me quieras, desde el azul del cielo, las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar; y un rayo misterioso, hará nido en tu pelo, luciérnaga curiosa, que vera que eres mi consuelo"-

Con una vuelta él atrapó el muslo de su pareja mientras la luz nocturna de la pista bañaba la estancia, y con mucho amor le recitó en el oído

-"el día que me quieras, no habrá mas que armonía, será clara la aurora y alegre el manantial, traerá quieta la brisa, rumor de melodías, y nos darán las fuentes, su canto de cristal

Korrina en media pista se sintió feliz, no había duda, esta vida era única, especial y sobre todo, era suya, como él era de ella y ella de él, así que atrapó el cuello de la camisa para cerrar la noche con un beso largo y sincero donde el tiempo dijo que esperar el día donde ambos estuviesen juntos valió totalmente la pena.

-"La noche que me quieras, desde el azul del cielo, las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar; y un rayo misterioso, hará nido en tu pelo, luciérnaga curiosa, que vera que eres mi consuelo…"-

 _ **Continuará.**_


	9. IX Latido

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

 **POR AMOR A TI**

 _Capítulo IX: Latido._

-¡Vamos Sylveon!- gritó Serena- ¡no te rindas!-

Korrina y Serena estaban en el campo de batalla de la final, Korrina había derrotado ya a 2 pokemon de Serena y la pelimiel a uno de Korrina, siendo sincera la rubia de Shalour sabía que Serena no era un reto demasiado grande pues aunque llegó a cuartos de final la experiencia de Korrina pesaba más en combate, por eso no le fue muy dificil tener a la novia del azabache contra las cuerdas.

-¡acabemos esto!- sonrió Korrina- Lucario, ¡puño incremento!-

El pokemon aura asintió y en un destello estuvo tan cerca del tipo hada clavándole un reverendo golpe que lo mandó al suelo cayendo derrotado

-el combate terminó- sentenció el réferi- la ganadora es la señorita Korrina-

La rubia corrió al centro y abrazó a su fie Lucario, mientras miraba a las gradas donde los chicos admiraban la escena, hasta Bonnie vino a ver que sucedía, pero siendo sincera la rubia menor supuso que la fuerza de voluntad a veces no es rival para la experiencia, ejemplo fue ella contra Max Balance (Cap. I) donde el chico de Hooen demostró su valía en combate llevándose de las manos de la menor de los Bolt la medalla Voltaje.

-¡Bravo cariño!- eufórico Clemont se puso en pie y sin saber por qué saltó hacia en campo de batalla para felicitar a su novia, la cual gustosa recibió un abrazo que la levantó del suelo, Ash por su lado solo soltó el aire y sonrió

-Bueno le dije que no se confiara- rio el azabache- pero ni modo, ¡muy bien Serena!-

Ash igualmente saltó y le colocó la mano en el hombro a su pareja

-Buen combate-

Ella le sonrió, Serena sabía que en un performance la rubia de Shalour no era rival, pero en combates, Korrina, Clemont y Ash destilaban experiencia del cacumen (inteligencia) erudito de ellos, ese era su ambiente, el de ella eran los concursos.

El rubio inventor no cabía de alegría, su querida novia estaba en la final, Korrina cuando tocó suelo devolvió a Lucario a su pokeball, mientras que el público seguía estallando en aplausos.

-Korrina- Serena se le acercó- muchas gracias por este gran combate-

La rubia le sonrió

-Gracias igualmente, ¡debemos repetirlo!-

Los chicos asintieron y el anuncio vino

-¡en veinte minutos Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, campeón de Kanto y primer campeón de Alola se enfrentará a Clemont Bolt, líder del gimnasio Luminalia, donde veremos quien pasa a la final contra Korrina!-

Ash asintió y Serena le tomó las manos para devolver a su pokemon, Ash y Serena entraron a los bastidores pero Korrina esperó un poco al ver a Clemont distraído

-¿sucede algo cariño?-

La energética rubia quería que él también sonriese así que mientras caminaban ya entrando a los bastidores ella se encaramó en la espalda del chico que se sorprendió y de inmediato y por seguridad de Korrina atrapó sus piernas para evitar que se caiga.

-Korrina ¿qué haces?- dijo él volviendo al mundo terrenal.

La rubia le abrazó por el cuello

-dándote cariño- contestó ella- a veces siento que te pierdes en el mundo de tu mente, y por eso me encargo yo de que tus pies queden en la tierra..-

Él se rio y volteo su rostro hasta quedar frente al de ella

-no necesito la tierra- dijo sin más- ¡contigo estoy en las nubes!-

Ella le dio un beso pero un sonido muy conocido vino frente de ellos

-¿interrumpimos algo?- dos voces masculinas hicieron acto de presencia

Los rubios no eran más que un par de ojos abiertos, Meyer y Gurkin estaban mirándolos en plena demostración de cariño

-amor joven- soltó Meyer

-felicidades Korrina- sonrió el mayor de todos-

La chica asintió mientras Clemont se ponía en cuchillas para que ella bajase de su espalda, finalmente se encontraban frente a frente y el castaño miró a su hijo fijamente

-Clemont- llamó- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

El rubio se extrañó con la pregunta pero asintió

-claro papá-

-¿por qué estas vendiendo tu camioneta?-

El rubio se atragantó, Korrina y Gurkin lo miraron extrañados.

-buena pregunta- Korrina se sumó a la duda

-es un auto magnífico ¿por qué querrías venderlo?-

El rubio era mirado por todos esperando una respuesta, este se encontraba muy nervioso y miraba a todo lado, hasta que su salvación vino en forma de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¡Papá, señor Gurkin!- Bonnie llegó donde ellos

Tal era la efusividad de su hermana que el par de adultos que estos se encontraban mirando a la chica gritar sobre el espectacular combate de su cuñada que el rubio solo tomó las llaves del auto y miró a su padre

-esto no esta bien…- suspiró

-¿qué no esta bien?- Korrina se puso a su lado

-esa camioneta que compré fue más porque a papá le gustaba, aquella vez, cuando cumplí 18 años, fuimos con papá a la agencia, había tantos autos, yo quería un ford, un auto de dos puertas y ya, pero papá al ver la camioneta me contó que siempre quiso una, pero por tener que cuidarnos a Bonnie y a mí nunca pudo comprarla-

-¿te dijo eso?- susurró Korrina sorprendida porque un padre fuese tan directo

-no, pero…- Clemont atrapó fuertemente las llaves- mi universidad no fue gratis del todo, y ahora…-

Clemont recordó las miles de veces que su padre no aparecía en casa por trabajar cuanto podía para poder alimentar a su hermana y a él, por eso el rubio menor era diestro cocinando, su padre proveía los alimentos, él realizaba la cocción de los mismos, por ende, ¿cómo le pagas a alguien que acabó su vida por verte realizado en la tuya?, ¿cómo le agradeces a la figura que tuvo tantos días malos para que tú tuvieras días buenos?.

-papá…- Clemont llamó y todos voltearon a verle

-¿si hijo?-

Entonces el rubio le extendió las llaves

-nunca pude darme cuenta del sacrificio de vivir, hasta que tuve que ganarme mi suelto, costear mis facturas, vivir mi vida, y gracias a ti, mi niñez fue tan tranquila, sin hambre; sin sueño, sin nada que nos molestase, tú tenías tus sueños, y los dejaste cuando nacimos, no sé como agradecerte, pero sé que esto te pertenece-

El rubio tomó con su mano libre la otra de su padre y le hizo aprisionar las llaves mientras varias lágrimas caían por la mejilla del castaño mayor.

-yo- no supo qué decir

-¿te acuerdas que la compré con la patente del Pokegear mejorado?- rio él- mi primer sueldo…podría decirse que este regalo lo vale, mañana iremos al registro para el traspaso legal del auto hacia tu persona-

Meyer Bolt le dio un gran abrazo a su hijo, que sonoramente hizo que la pequeña Bonnie se uniera, Korrina miraba feliz con Gurkin la escena.

Pasaron los 20 minutos y Clemont esta esperando su momento para salir.

-"todo o nada, debo ganar, debo ser el nuevo Élite 4 para ir a Shalour con Korrina, la primera vez dudé contra Ash, ahora debo dar todo ¡no puedo fallar!"'-

Al lado de Clemont estaba Ash pues ambos salían del mismo sitio y rodeaban el campo para tomar su posición.

-¡de esta lado!- sonó el réferi- Ash Ketchum-

El chico de Pueblo Paleta tomó posición frente a Clemont en la otra tarima salía el azabache que sonreía con pikachu en su hombro

-¡y de este lado!¡Clemont Bolt!-

El rubio salió y aspiró el aire de los aplausos, desde las gradas Korrina tomaba el Idroid y lo encendía, donde se proyectaban los signos vitales de su novio, todo estaba en verde algo agitado por estar siendo el centro de atención.

-¡este encuentro es un 3 vs 3!¡no hay cambios! ¡que empiece el combate!- (trataré de no hacer pesada la batalla).

-haz los honores Clemont- Ash sonrió

El rubio sacó una pokeball azul, una malla ball.

-¡Blastoise yo te elijo!-

El gran pokemon tipo agua hizo acto de presencia mientras Ash extendía su brazo

-fácil- rio- Pikachu ¡ve¡-

El pokemon amarillo saltó al campo de batalla

-"velocidad, eso nos falta pero fuerza y resistencia nos compensan, la desventaja es crucial, ¡rayos debí mandar a Tortera!, un segundo…fuerza…¡eso es!"-

-Blastoise usa hidropulso-

-pikachu ataque rápido-

Ambos ejecutaron sus órdenes pero Blastoise no envió la bola sino que la detuvo

-"estrategia uno, lista"- sonrió Clemont

Ash se sorprendió pero no pudo reaccionar cuando Blastoise esperó a que pikachu llegase dándole con todo al ratón de Kanto.

Pikachu retrocedió y Clemont ordenó

\- ¡golpe cuerpo¡-

El azabache reaccionó

-cola de – pero no acabó pues Blastoise golpeó a pikachu mandándolo a KO

-Pikachu ya no puede continuar, Blastoise gana-

Ash abrió sus ojos y miró al rubio que suspiró, Blastoise también, entonces entendió

-"¡esta en perfecta sincronía!"- pensó-"¿es tan importante para él ira la Élite 4"-

Con el fallecimiento de Tielo era necesario elegir a su reemplazo, pero Ash no le cuadraba el por qué el rubio necesitaba ese puesto

-Gracias Pikachu – Ash retiró a su compañero de mil batallas-¡que buen entrenamiento le diste!- felicitó- pero ahora ¡viene lo bueno!, ¡ve Charizard!-

Clemont se sorprendió, el tipo fuego tenía desventaja de tipo contra Blastoise.

-¿eh?- se preguntó-

-¡no bajes la guardia mi amor!- Korrina gritó algo sonrojada

Clemont nuevamente asintió y volvió a su gesto fruncido y tomó posición

-empieza el combate-

-lanzallamas-

-chorro de agua-

El choque de ambos ataques creó una cortina de humo que hizo que todos quedaran expectantes

-Blastoise- ordenó el rubio- golpe cuerpo-

-charizard cola dragón- (Wiki dice que sabe el ataque :v)

Ambos pokemon se dieron un choque de fuerza donde el vencedor fue charizard que empujó lejos al tipo agua

-acabemos esto- Ash dijo- movimiento sísmico-

Clemont entendió por qué la elección de Ash, la velocidad de Charizard era mayor, en una gran sorpresa atrapó a Blastoise y lo impactó contra el suelo dejándolo KO.

-Gana charizard- el réferi sentenció

-gracias amigo- Clemont le devolvió- ¡vamos a seguir!, es hora de probar a este compañero nuevo, Gengar ¡ve!-

Ash sonrió

-¿Un Gengar?- rio este- ¿no tenías un Banette también?

-a Bonnie le gustó así que ella será su entrenadora, yo tenía a este compañero desde que volví a la mansión que creímos embrujada-

Ash recordó aquel episodio por su viaje en Kalos.

-en fin- rio Ash- ¡vamos!-

-comiencen-

-Bola sombra- sin perder tiempo ordenó Clemont

-cuchillada- Ash sin pensarlo ordenó y se golpeó la frente mientras Serena movía su cabeza en negación.

El golpe de Charizard atravesó el cuerpo de Gengar en cual recibió de lleno la bola sombra, cayendo al suelo.

-Garra sombra- ordenó Clemont

El pokemon asintió atacando al tipo fuego y mandándolo al suelo KO.

-victoria para Clemont- sentenció el réferi

Korrina monitoreaba el estado de Clemont y todo iba bien.

-ahora- Ash sacó una pokeball normal- es hora de la sorpresa…¡Greeninja ve!-

Todos se asombraron cuando el pokemon tipo agua hizo acto de aparición, y Gengar fue devuelto a su pokeball.

-es hora- sonrió y miró a Korrina- ¡Luxray ve!-

El tipo eléctrico dio un intimidante rugido

-acabemos esto rápido que tengo hambre- Ash dijo- ¡seremos más fuertes!-

El torbellino de agua se formó creando el Ash-Greeninja

-No- Clemont dijo entre dientes- ¡no dejaré que me aparten de Korrina! ¡Luxray por la gloria o por la muerte! – gritó eufórico

El trueno amarillo y el color de ojos amarillo trueno decoraron al rubio

-¡comiencen¡-

-shuriken de agua-

-campo eléctrico-

El movimiento se hizo y Luxray tuvo que recibir el ataque directamente para poder proyectar el campo haciendo que Clemont retroceda un poco, Korrina estaba pendiente de los signos vitales

-ahora doble equipo- ordenó Ash

Varios Greeninja aparecieron

-¡trueno!-

El tipo eléctrico mandó un ataque a cada Greeninja y Ash también lo sintió

-no más vivir a tu sombra- musitó Clemont- carga salvaje ¡ahora!-

El pokemon rápido impactó al tipo agua

-¡colmillo trueno!-

Ash solo vio como su sincronización caía cuando Greeninja lo hacía también, siendo así que este cayó de rodillas.

-Greeninja esta KO- declaró el réferi- es decir, ¡Clemont Bolt va a la final!-

El rugido de Luxray y el grito de Clemont hicieron acto de presencia con el estallido de aplausos, Ash lentamente devolvió a Greeninja y le extendió la mano a su amigo

-¡felicidades!- sonrió Ash

Clemont la tomó

-Gracias amigo-

Después de una hora, tenemos a Clemont y Korrina lado a lado tomados de la mano esperando el anunció para salir a combatir

-lo cumpliste- ella soltó

-te dije- él le dio un beso en la mejilla- que te seguiría al fin del mundo-

El sonido vino, la pelea ambos la pactaron a un pokemon, y ambos sabían cual era ese pokemon, ella le dijo

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-

-de este lado Korrina y de este otro Clemont-

El público estalló en aplausos cuando el par salió tomado de la mano, ambos asintieron y se separaron, pero chocaron sus puños y tomaron posiciones.

-¡Lucario! – Korrina lanzó su pokeball- ¡ahora!-

-Lucario- Clemont mandó- ¡te elijo!-

El Riolu que le había regalado Korrina ahora era un fuerte Lucario que usaba igualmente sus googles.

-Comiencen-

-aura esfera-

-hueso veloz-

Ambos pokemon se atacaron siendo que Lucario de Clemont alcanzó el cuello de lucario de Korrina y el pokemon aura golpeó el pecho de el del líder de Luminalia.

-Hueso veloz-

-aura esfera-

La orden se ejecutó siendo así que el hueso veloz golpeó primero haciendo que la aura esfera se desvíe.

-puño incremento-

-puño incremento-

Ambos colisionaron en el centro

-es hora mi amor- Korrina le sonrió sacando su piedra llave- ¡lucario!-

-es verdad- el rubio alzó su manga de la chamarra revelando otra piedra llave-

-¡más allá de la evolución!-

Dos mega lucario aparecieron en el área

-¡Puño incremento!- ambos ordenaron

Más que una pelea pokemon parecía una de boxeo donde dos agotados Lucarios pasaban los minutos entre combate pero al final, el de Korrina cayó rendido perdiendo su mega evolución.

Ella corrió y abrazó a su amigo mientras Clemont caminaba hacia el centro en un mundo de aplausos, ella le sonrió con Lucario, Clemont devolvió al pokemon a su pokeball

-felicidades héroe de Kalos- ella rio

-después eso- él rio mientras sacaba algo de su chamarra- ahora déjame preguntarte algo…-

La rubia y se quedó estática junto a todo el estadio cuando vio un reluciente anillo tallado en oro y decorada de la insignia riña fusionada a la voltaje.

-mi vida es tan rara- empezó él- ahora soy un élite cuatro, y dicen que detrás de cada magno hombre hay una mujer, y yo quiero que tú seas esa mujer; quiero vivir contigo, despertar junto a ti cada día, vivo en ti, y vivo para ti, soy tuyo, y por eso, te pido cásate conmigo-

La chica asintió cuando salió de su estado de estar anonadada al sentir el frío metal deslizándose por su dedo y eufórica como ella sola le dio un gran beso que todo el estadio aplaudió.

-no era necesario cariño- ella le volvió a besar- pudiste ser sutil-

-na- él apegó su frente a la de ella- detesto ocultar mi verdad, y mi verdad es que te amo…-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

El siguiente cap es el final ¡wi! ¿quién diría que llegaría tan lejos? :3 gracias, si consigo 10 en wattpad o 3 reviews en Fanfic subo el final mañana mismo.


	10. X: Familia Bolt

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **POR AMOR A TI**

Capítulo X: Familia Bolt.

 _7 Años Después…_

Shalour es una ciudad bella, realmente bella, la torre destreza, la playa, el campo, pero si hay algo que el rubio ama de esta ciudad es que siempre hay algo que ver, Clemont Merrick Bolt esta volviendo a casa, y no viene solo, atrás vienen 2 niños rubios de cinco años, separados de edad por solo unos minutos, el mayor de todos con facciones parecidas mucho a las de sí mismo responde al nombre de Ethan Cornelio Bolt, el segundo con ojos jade y cabello rubio pálido como el de su madre además de unos lentes cuadrados es Merrick Meyer Bolt.

-¿Así se hicieron novios tú y mami?- preguntó Merrick

-Sí- Clemont respondió- y así llegué a ser el élite 4 que usa varios tipos-

-Papi tiene barba chistosa-

Clemont desvió su mirada a su hija menor, ella venía dormida, con 3 años Miare Mikoto Bolt es la hija menor de los Bolt, ella tiene ojos jade con cabello extremadamente rubio como el de su padre, reluce de ser la mimada de Bonnie que ahora está a cargo del gimnasio Luminalia y en una relación con Max Balance.

-Es verdad- Ethan acotó- ¿desde cuándo no te rasuras papá?-

El rubio se miró en el retrovisor para mirar su adulta cara (tiene ya 26 años ¿qué esperaban? XD), sinceramente no era mucha pero debía quitársela, cuando al fin llegaron a casa vieron la estructura

Cerca de la torre pero lejos de la playa, Clemont pudo admirar la edificación de dos pisos, le costó caro y tuvo que pedir un préstamo cuando empezaron su vida con Korrina hace 6 años pero pudo pagarlo hace 1, ademas de que la vida misma le ha dado varios giros.

-entremos- sonrió Clemont y tomó a Miare en brazos para bajar todos del Ford blanca.

Al ingresar el olor a comida invadió a todos y la sonriente Korrina salió usando un vestido verde y sosteniendo un libro de recetas

-¡hey bienvenidos!-

-mami-

Miare no se despejó de su papá y Korrina recibió a los niños

-vayan a lavarse las manos ¿sí?-

Los dos asintieron y fueron, Clemont depositó a Miare en su silla y sonrió a Korrina

-¿me queda la barba?-

Ella rio y lo miró

Clemont tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones formales negros con unos zapatos de igual color; pues habían varios cambios.

-el élite 4, Dirigente de la división de desarrollo y rector de la universidad de Shalour ¿está consternado con su imagen?-

Él fio

-no- contestó- solo quiero la opinión del amor de mi vida-

Ella le abrazó de la espamda y jugó un poco con su barbilla

-ve a rasurarte-

Él fio y le dio un beso para que la tarde fuee tranquila, la noche llegó y Clemont se encontraba leyendo mientras Korrina salía del baño y se acurucaba en su pecho

-fue un dia largo ¿eh?-preguntó él cerrando su libro

-cuando estás casada con un élite 4 mucha gente viene- soltó ella- pero ¿sabes? Siempre estaré agradecida-

Él se acomodó mejor

-por qué-

-por amarte así- ella le dio un beso- y por tener esta vida, te dije una vez y repito, te buscaría una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y de nuevo otra vez, viviría cada vida contigo-

-te amo- Él le dijo- pero no es para tanto, es para siempre; esta vida y la otra-

En la profundidad de la noche un tímido beso hizo acto de presencia mientras la eternidad del firmamento decoraba hasta la ventana principal donde todos fueron recibidos, pues el amor era así, una carrera donde no siempre el más rápido gana, sino el más resistente sobrevive

 _ **Fin.**_

Temporada 1, acabada.

Ending

-"La Aurora- Eros Ramazzotti"-

 **Curiosidades**

-Merrick es el nombre de mi power ranger favorito, el lunar ranger

-Ethan pro viene del protagonista de RE7

-La idea de sincronización se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en que todos los fics le dan a Ash el poder de vencer todas las ligas.

-le di el protagonismo a Clemont porque quise variar de los tipos de fics donde Ash siempre gana todo

-Originalmente Lilia y Korrina tendrían una escena de celos

-también pensé en hacerlo Geekchicshipping, pero ese proyecto terminó siendo lo que ahora es "Esto De Quererte".

-también pensaba antes de empezar en que en este fic Clemont sería un desarrollador de tecnología miliar

-muchos de los inventos de Clemont que yo le otorgo provienen de MGS V The Phantom Pain.

-¿Clemont y Korrina tendrás más hijos?- solo diré, Jack Clemont Bolt.

Quiero agradecerles a Pokefan777, Uriel-PokeUlises y a XxRuizxX que me inspiraron a hacer mi fic.

Tengo una nueva historia, llamada "Sorallanza (Hermandad)" que tiene amour; pero aun no sé con quién poner a Clemont XD, esa historia tomará la batuta hasta que acabe "Herederos De Sangre" y allí volverá la segunda temporada ¡gracias!.


End file.
